Never Coming Back
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: A battle against Mephiles and a conversation with Sonic causes Shadow to explain why he wouldn't bring Maria back, regardless of all possible circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

"I never get a break," Shadow snarled as he dodged one of Mephiles' surges of power by jumping to the side. The energy bolt passed the surprised hedgehog an inch away from his head, then hit the wall far behind him. The dark hedgehog snarled at his sinister look alike by bearing his teeth in anger. Mephiles gave a small chuckle.

The ultimate life form charged up in a split second and charged towards his counterpart with great speed. A flash of light sprung from Shadow's body before he ran towards Mephiles. Due to his intense swiftness, Shadow was able to punch Mephiles square in the chest. Unfortunately, Mephiles was not a normal creature, so it didn't hurt him or knock him to the ground. Instead, the demon dematerialised and flew away in his liquidised state. The purple substance flowed around the area then formed the shape of a hedgehog on the other side.

Shadow looked towards his target while he stood on the other side of the dim cave. The dull colours of his body blended in quite well with the surrounding, and with the light becoming more and more scarce, it was harder to see him. Shadow didn't blend in with the colours of the cavern, since his fur was jet black and red, whilst Mephiles' was a paler black and grey. This was surely the wrong place to go to for a fight like this. In Shadow's defence, he didn't know Mephiles followed him.

"How do you always come back!?" Shadow cried out in frustration when he missed his shot. "No matter how many times I defeat you, seal you, or erase you from the timeline… you always find a way to return."

"I find a tear in the fabric of time and crawl out," Mephiles explained arrogantly while held out his hand. Shadow gazed at him hatefully, after so much effort, it seemed like Mephiles would always come back. "Why look at me like that? Do you think that you're the victim? I am the victim. All I want is revenge, and you never give it to me. I'm the one who gets thrown off course each time."

"You wouldn't get thrown off course if you didn't try to torment me each time we met. I wasn't looking for trouble today, yet you showed up."

Mephiles chuckled mischievously in return. Shadow became unnerved and stepped back and began his combat again. Wanting to get Mephiles out of his way as soon as possible, Shadow jumped into action again. The ultimate life form jumped into the demon's range and expelled a Chaos Blast from his body. Surely that didn't miss. Mephiles couldn't have materialised away from the blast in the same way that he did the punch.

Mephiles grunted in pain and liquidised again.

"That's it; no more traditional combat. How will you stand against this?"

The flow of purple spread out into a U shape, curving out like a thick strand of string. Shadow watched as Mephiles' shape twisted and changed into the curve; he didn't understand how it was a threat. A spike that could impale flesh made more sense. Shadow realised what was happening when it was too late to dodge. The hedgehog widened his eyes and attempted to jump out of the way.

Like a horse shoe landing on a stake, Mephiles tugged at Shadow's neck, bringing the hedgehog to the floor in the process. The lethally shaped demon wrapped himself around the hedgehog's gullet a second time, then a third, pulling tighter and tighter each time, as if to make sure that Shadow wouldn't be able to breathe.

The frantic hedgehog tried his hardest to breathe in, but he was only able to choke out in pain. He clawed at Mephiles' twisted body, but that only made it worse. Every time Shadow moved, Mephiles pulled tighter. The hedgehog chocked out audibly. Shadow realised that he didn't have much time before the oxygen deprivation began to take effects on his body, so he had to act quickly.

"C-chaos- ack-" Mephiles pulled tighter on Shadow's throat, causing him to choke out again, making the poor hedgehog unable to perform any Chaos attacks. "Mephiles… you're playing dirty…" Shadow rasped out very quietly. "This isn't fair-"

"I'll stop," Mephiles said, making Shadow believe that there was light at the end of the tunnel. But there were more. "If you beg."

"No chance…" Shadow spat. "I'd rather die than to submit myself to you."

The hedgehog's words were incomplete, as he was unable to fully pronounce all vowels due to the fact that he had no air to breathe in or out, nonetheless his message was clear. Mephiles let out a laugh of amusement.

"You won't die… you'll remain alive, in an agonising stalemate," Mephiles teased. Shadow wished he could gasp at this statement, but his airways were blocked. All he could do was clench his teeth and bare the pain. "I won't give in until you beg with all of your might!"

"Never! You'll never hear me beg, Mephiles!"

"We'll see about that."

Mephiles extended his strung self further and reached out for Shadow's leg, and wrapped the extended parts of his figure around Shadow's ankle. Shadow felt a strong sense of vertigo and nausea as he was lifted from the ground by his ankle and dangled there. Strips of purple remained around his neck and ankle.

"Willing to give in yet?" Mephiles pried.

"You really think that being help upside down is my snapping point?" Shadow choked out spitefully. "Try harder!"

Mephiles extended himself even further like a stretching piece of elastic. The tip of his ribbon like body ran across Shadow's ankle and reached down to the hedgehog's upside down torso. A loop was made around Shadow's body. With teary and pained eyes, Shadow watched unknowingly. Then, the loop retracted and Shadow was winded as though a lasso caught him in the abdomen. A yelp of pain and shock escaped from Shadow's mouth.

Having his stomach pressed against, Shadow felt as though he was going to vomit, but nothing came up. Even if it did, it couldn't get through his throat.

"Give up?" Mephiles asked. Shadow shook his head frantically. "You're setting yourself up for an uncomfortable ordeal…"

Shadow's oxygen starved body trembled profoundly, the effects of having no breath kicked in. The hedgehog's muscles burned and his head spun. He was so tempted to beg, but that would never happen. Shadow never begged.

Mephiles extended himself once more, unable to reach any further. There was limited substance, and it could not stretch further. Nonetheless, it was enough to reach its last destination. Shadow squirmed as he pointed his pained eyes towards his lower body, thus looking upwards. He shook his body as if it would change his fate. Mephiles' rope like body was headed down Shadow's abdomen, towards his legs.

A flash of shock passed his face while his teeth clenched and his eyes widened. Shadow gave a scream of terror. Mephiles had done the unspeakable.

"Yes, hedgehog, I did go there," Mephiles teased maliciously.

"You're sick…" Shadow choked. Mephiles had himself wrapped around Shadow's neck, ankle, stomach and now he'd reached himself between Shadow's legs. Realising he still had his hands free, Shadow reached towards his crotch to try and remove Mephiles from it. The hedgehog realised that Mephiles didn't have any perverted goals in mind, and he just wanted to put Shadow through the worst possible discomfort, but Shadow couldn't take it.

"Stop it!" Shadow cried out as he attempted to remove Mephiles from certain body parts.

"Is that a plea for mercy?"

"No!" Shadow retracted his request for freedom.

"It sounded like it. I thought you would never beg…" Mephiles sang out teasingly. Shadow cried out again in frustration. How could Mephiles get away with this? The demon wasn't even in his crystallised form and he was beating Shadow with no problem. This unexpected tactic proved lethal for Shadow.

Shadow's tense muscles relaxed, and his struggling arms and free leg drooped. An exasperated and breathless groan escaped Shadow's throat, the sound of him giving up. It seemed his body was out of oxygen, and his mind out of hope. His eyes grew dim as his eyelids fell half way in weakness. The hedgehog began to utter out words with a pained expression.

"How… long?" he asked.

"Until I'm satisfied with my revenge."

"And… how long do you think that will be?" Shadow groaned. Mephiles chuckled again.

"Only a few centuries."

Shadow tense up again and began thrashing about.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh, I can let you out now if you beg!" Mephiles said in fake sympathy. Shadow shut his eyes tight to stop the tears from falling. So much pain and frustration. Should he go back on his word and beg? It would certainly be the most sensible thing to do, but it wouldn't be the most dignifying thing to do. "A moment of indignity… or an era of pain… what would you rather?"

Both sounded just as bad to Shadow… but one was shorter than the other. Nonetheless, Shadow just couldn't bring himself to do it. He could feel the last of his Chaos energy slipping, and without his Chaos emerald, he would run out fast. His body used Chaos Energy to make up for the lack of oxygen inside of him, that's what was keeping him in relative comfort, but as soon as the energy ran out… he was in for an agonising experience.

"Damn it!" Shadow cried out as he felt the last of his energy slipping away. Then searing pain filled his body like white hot needles and acid driving through his flesh, muscles and bones. The hedgehog cried out in agony, screaming and choking like he'd never done before. Mephiles enjoyed every second of it. "You expect me to put up with a few centuries of this!?"

"No, I expect you to beg!" Mephiles exclaimed. Shadow cried out again, realising his worsened dilemma. Becoming desperate for Chaos Energy, his body began an emergency reflex action, one it never needed to result to before. "What… what's going on?" Mephiles exclaimed as he felt his body getting pulled into Shadow's even more, only it was against his own demand. It was as though Shadow was… pulling Mephiles inside of him.

"I think my body is absorbing all of the Chaos Energy that is can, and since you're in liquid form… it's taking you in too…" Shadow explained through his reducing pain. "I thought I'd sensed that you were full of the stuff!"

"How else can I perform Chaos Control without an emerald?" Mephiles exclaimed irritably. He then cried out as his liquidised self was sucked into Shadow's body for real, not much of him was left. "Not this! No! This is worse than the Sceptre of Darkness, worse than getting thrown out of the timelines! This can't be happening!"

Shadow fell to the floor as the last of the purple substance seeped through his skin. The hedgehog sat up and took on many deep breaths, almost hyperventilating in the process. His Chaos reserves returned to normal, and his body slowly became functional again due to the oxygen returning. The pain was reduced to a mere throb on his head where he hit the ground with.

It took Shadow a few moments to come to terms with what just happened. _Mephiles_… was sealed inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow paced himself out of the cave and back towards civilisation. He hoped that perhaps Rouge would take him in for the night. After what had just happened, he felt too unnerved to sleep outside. Unfortunately for the melancholy hedgehog, it wouldn't be so simple to get back to Station Square. First, he would have to deal with-

"Hey, Shadow! Long time no see!"

Shadow sighed, he didn't bother to turn around and face Sonic. The annoying blue hedgehog ran towards Shadow from behind with a smile on his face.

"We saw each other yesterday…" Shadow said miserably.

"Still, it's great to see ya, Shads. Are you on your evening run just like me?" Sonic asked cheerily. Shadow turned around to look at Sonic irritably. "Whoa! You look rough, Shadow. What happened?"

Shadow growled quietly and walked ahead, not wanting to talk about it. Sonic followed him quickly.

"Shadow, have you been in a fight? You fur is all scruffy and you look really worn out!" Sonic noticed.

"I am not worn out! That fight was nothing!"

"So, you _have_ been in a fight. With who?" Sonic said smartly. Shadow swung around to face Sonic again.

"Mephiles," Shadow grumbled.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed.

"It's hard to explain. He's not from this timeline… he's from another timeline. I've encountered him many times before, and when I first met him he showed me all of the events from that timeline."

"Am I in that timeline?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded cautiously. "Am I the same there? Or is it some kind of parallel universe where I'm a difference species or something?"

"No, Sonic. You're exactly the same, except you're involved in a different chain of events…" Shadow said miserably with a sigh. He didn't want to answer so many questions, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"What kind of events?" Sonic asked, still wanting to know more. Shadow glared at him. He was tempted to say that Mephiles killed Sonic in that timeline to shut him up, but he realised that he shouldn't. "Okay, okay. No need to get angry. So where is this guy?"

"Mephiles? Hmm… something strange happened at the end of the fight…" Shadow said reluctantly. Sonic looked at Shadow, longingly. He wanted to know more. Before Sonic asked the inevitable question of what happened, Shadow explained. "He was… absorbed into my body… I-I didn't have any control over it, it just happened!" Shadow exclaimed. Sonic's mouth gaped open.

"So, he's inside of you?" Sonic asked. Shadow cringed, that made it sound so much worse. "Oh, is he in your stomach? Your soul?"

"I don't know!" Shadow said firmly through gritted teeth.

"Oh, do you have his powers? Did he have time travelling powers in order for him to come from another time line?"

"Yes, Sonic. He did have time travelling powers, and I most likely inherited them from him. But I shan't use them," Shadow said irritably.

"But… you could do so much with those powers. You could never be late for an event again. In fact, you could see every event that ever happened in history. You could go back to see the greatest thing that happened!" Sonic said excitedly.

"And… what would that be, Sonic?" Shadow said irately and began to rub the temples on his head.

"The day I was born, Shads. How could you not have guessed?" Sonic boasted, and looked up to the sky with his hands on this hips.

"Strange. I could have sworn you said 'greatest' not 'most disastrous'," Shadow said miserably. Sonic smirked, taking it as a friendly joke. Then a look of enlightenment came over the blue hedgehog's face. Shadow cringed, having no idea what Sonic would come up with, only knowing the idea would be crazy. "Shadow! You could go to the past and save Maria!"

Shadow stayed silent for a few moments, then rage built up inside of him. The dark one bared his teeth at Sonic, then narrowed his eyes in hatred. Sonic noticed that Shadow didn't like the idea, but didn't understand why. Feeling unnerved, Sonic stepped back and looked at Shadow uncomfortably.

"W-what's the problem? I thought you'd like that idea," Sonic said trembled as Shadow walked towards him like a bull waiting to charge. The dark one's lips grew thin and his breaths were loud and heavy. He put his fist up to Sonic and threw a punch. The speedy hedgehog dogged and ran a few feet away from Shadow.

"Shadow, what's the problem!?" Sonic yelled, asking the same question again.

"You know how much pain that event caused me! Why would I want to be reminded of it, let alone actually go and see it. What am I supposed to do when I get there? I've tried to leave the past behind me, but you're not helping me to forget!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"But… you don't have to be upset about it anymore if you save Maria," Sonic said sheepishly. Shadow walked over to Sonic and got right up close to his face. The blue one's heart rate increased, but he stood his ground.

"What kind of fantasy land do you live in? That would never work!" Shadow said spitefully, pronouncing his consonants harshly.

"Sure it would. You could save Maria, then time would change and you'd be together," Sonic said, feeling uncomfortable since Shadow was so close to him.

"And where would she be now?" Shadow asked condescendingly as he put his back straight and folded his arms. Sonic shrugged. "She'd be DEAD!" Shadow said harshly.

"W-why?" Sonic said, realising he'd dug himself into a hole. Shadow's expression became even darker. "Shadow, you haven't told me anything about Maria before! How am I supposed to know what's wrong with her?"

Shadow sighed and looked to the floor.

"She was ill, seriously ill. If she were to leave the ARK, she'd die. Her immune system was useless, broken. She could have died from a cold, or from germs that got into a cut."

"So, she would been killed by a cut?" Sonic asked, sounding shocked. Shadow nodded.

"Maybe even if I breathed on her with the tainted air of this planet. She needed to be in a sterile environment. She couldn't leave the ARK," Shadow sighed, sounding deeply depressed.

"Shadow… I'm sorry," Sonic said sincerely, his voice was soft and weak since he didn't want to upset Shadow any further.

Shadow looked to the sky, imagining the ARK in its glory. Then he remembered that horrible day that changed everything.

"Maybe if… I did go back…"

* * *

Shadow held Maria close as the terrified couple fell from the ARK down to Earth. The events happened so quickly, but from what he gathered, it was his future self that set the both of them free. A very unexpected and implausible event, but it happened nonetheless. The hedgehog felt he had to thank himself when he got the future and grew up to the stage, however that worked.

"Maria… we could have both died, but we're free. We can enjoy the planet," Shadow whispered to his companion while he held her close. The girl shook profoundly, so afraid of what had happened. Shadow felt like trembling himself, but he wanted to stay strong for Maria. Shadow pulled Maria to her knees and they sat down while the pod fell at an unbearable speed. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Then Shadow looked down and saw an island, a jungle.

CRASH!

The pod made a crater in the floor, but the two beings inside of it remained relatively unharmed. Shadow and Maria breathed heavily, they had gone through a massive shock. It's not every day that one would drop from space in a pod made out of glass. Shadow kicked the glass but it didn't budge, crack or even chip. Then a robotic voice droned.

"LAND-SUCC-ESS-FULL. LOC-AT-ION: PRIS-ON IS-LAND."

Shadow gasped as the base of the pod popped out from the glass cylinder and the both of them rolled out onto the floor unexpectedly.

"We're on Prison Island, Shadow. That's where GUN is. We've ended up in the very place was wanted to escape from," Maria said fearfully. Shadow face Maria and held her hands tightly.

"I won't let anything hurt you, I promise," Shadow promised her.

The two of them climbed out of the crater. When they got to the top, Maria yelped in pain and grabbed her hand to stop the stinging feeling.

"Maria, what happened?" Shadow exclaimed in shock.

"I cut my hand on a rock. I'll be fine," she said bravely. Shadow shook his head.

"No, Maria. I'm sorry. I should have carried you. I won't make you do any work any more. I'll do everything for you. You need your rest, you are sick after all," Shadow said with great concern. He grabbed her hand and encouraged her to sit down by a large tree.

Shadow looked up to one of the branches of a smaller tree and noticed and exotic fruit. He wondered whether it was best to pick it and let Maria have it. Was it poisonous?

"Look Shadow, it's a mango. I read about those in a book. I never got to try one though. Can you pick it for me?"

Shadow sighed, then jumped up to snag the red and green fruit. He then passed it Maria, noticing that the object made contact with her cut. He cringed when he realised that she was putting herself at risk to infection.

"Maria, please. Be careful with that cut. We have nothing to sanitise it," Shadow said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Shadow. Don't worry about me," she said and bit into her fruit. Shadow watched as the expression of delight fell over her face. A piece of fruit was certainly tastier than the dried and canned food on the ARK. Shadow sat down beside her, and rested his head on her shoulders. Shadow felt hungry also, but wanted all of the food to go to Maria. He realised that it was only a matter of time before GUN acted upon the large crash they heard from the escape pod landing. Until then, they had to survive.

The hedgehog planned to go with GUN willingly, realising it was better for Maria to stay with a human establishment than it would be to take her to an even more dangerous place with chaos control. Shadow watched as Maria finished her fruit, leaving the hard core on the floor.

"Are you still hungry?" the hedgehog asked loyally. Maria nodded. Shadow got up and picked a few more mangoes. "Those are the last ones in this area. Eat up, Maria. You need your strength."

Maria took them and smiled at Shadow thankfully. The hedgehog sat down by her again and wrapped his arms around waist.

"I promise I'll protect you Maria. I'll let nothing hurt you. I'll give you everything you want. I'll make you happy for as long as you live," Shadow whispered to her. "I love you."

Maria turned to her side and looked at Shadow with a smile.

"I know, Shadow. And I love you too," she said, playfully. Shadow hugged her even tighter, holding the last family he had left.

Soon after, the hedgehog fell asleep.

The ultimate life form awoke to the sound of groaning and crying. He shook his head quickly to get himself out of his groggy state. He snapped his head around and looked at Maria, who was on her hands and knees, sobbing her eyes out.

"Maria, what's wrong!?" Shadow cried out.

"This hurts so much! I feel so sick… I've been vomiting ever since you fell asleep…" she wept. Shadow felt like his heart in his throat. His skin went cold, and his surroundings silent. He crawled over to Maria and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay. I've got you. Your body isn't used to the fresh fruit, that's all," Shadow deluded himself. He pulled Maria to an upright position and made her lean against the tree again. She grabbed her stomach in pain, and cried even harder. Shadow couldn't bear to watch her suffer, nonetheless he didn't want her suffering to end, not in the way that did end.

Shadow hugged Maria tightly and whispered many reassurances in her ear. Then he heard her speak her last words.

"Thank you, Shadow. You made me the happiest girl in the world," she coughed out. Then the girl's breathing stopped and her body went limp. Shadow froze on the spot.

"M-maria?" he trembled and pulled himself up. He shook her body, pulled her it upright and attempted to wake her up. "Maria, please don't leave me! We were supposed to be together forever! I was supposed to protect you!" the hedgehog screamed out. "MARIA!"

"Target sighted. It is, in fact, Project SHADOW. Moving in for capture," Shadow heard a human say. He turned around to see a GUN soldier. The hedgehog held onto Maria's dead body even tighter.

"No! You can't take me away from her! She needs me!" Shadow said, sounding delirious. He was in such a frantic state that he couldn't even fight back when he was grabbed by the solider. Five more followed, revealing themselves from behind the surrounding large plants. Two more of them joined their comrade in dragging Shadow away from the corpse, while three others dealt with Maria's body.

Shadow realised that it was all over, and it wasn't worth escaping. Maria was dead. There was nothing to fight for…

Apart from Maria's wish.

* * *

Shadow shook his head to attempt to remove the sordid images from his head.

"Nope, I was right to start with. There's no point in saving her," Shadow said and began to make his way to Station Square, remembering that he'd planned to go to Rouge's house.

"But, Shadow! What if-"

"Don't, Faker!" Shadow yelled and skated off.

To be continued…

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic chased after Shadow and grabbed him by the wrist. Shadow didn't take lightly to this and turned around to punch his blue rival in the face. Sonic managed to dodge again by letting go of the ultimate life form and jumped out of the way. Shadow growled at Sonic loudly, snarling like a hungry wolf.

"Woah! Calm down, Shadow! There must be another way. Perhaps if you did something different. Maybe Maria would survive!" Sonic said frantically, hoping Shadow wouldn't go through with the beating. Shadow snarled at him angrily in response.

"Maybe if you were to go back in time, and teleport your past self and Maria to somewhere on the ARK where they wouldn't be found… trick GUN into thinking you escaped, and then let your past self and Maria live on the ARK with each other forever."

"Hmm… a flawed plan, but with some refining, it could work nonetheless," Shadow said while in deep thought.

"So, you'll do it?" Sonic said in delight. Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic.

"No. I told you, it's not worth going back to save her!" Shadow exclaimed.

"But, you could live with her for longer!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes, Sonic. For 'longer', but not forever, as you so wrongly put it earlier. Then what would happen, hmm? I'd grow even more attached to Maria and it would be harder to come to terms with her death when she died of old age,"

"She's still be alive now, right? Humans live longer than 50-60 years. Go back and change the past now, and when you return Maria will be alive, and you can see her again."

Sonic got punched square in the face unexpectedly. The blue one grabbed his nose and fell back onto to the floor. Sonic looked up at Shadow as if to say 'Why the hell did you do that?'

"You're trying my patience, Faker. Be thankful I didn't snap your neck," Shadow said through gritted teeth.

Sonic stayed on the floor; his ears drooped to the sides of his head, realising that he'd wound Shadow right up. There was no turning back now.

"Sh-shadow, hear me out, alright?" Sonic said. Shadow hissed at the hedgehog on the floor, but proceeded to listen. "I only want you to be happy. I just don't think you're seeing the endless possibilities. You're only seeing it one way, that you'll only lose her again. But think of actually seeing her again, and being with her."

"No, Sonic. YOU'RE seeing it in the wrong way. If I did go through with your plan…"

* * *

Shadow and Maria of the past were transported to a quiet and secluded area of the ARK where no one would find them. Future Shadow proceeded to follow the plan. He appeared near a group of GUN soldiers and led them to the escape pod room. He pressed the eject button and disappeared via Chaos Control. GUN was led to believe that Shadow was in that pod, and that it combusted on the way down due to the fact that it was never found.

The terrified couple curled up in the corner of the dimly lit room they were in. No one would go there, or so they'd been assured by the mysterious hedgehog from the future. They could remain together forever.

Gun shots continued, screaming lasted for a while longer. Maria held Shadow tight and shook in terror. The hedgehog took the role of bravery and returned the embrace, while reassuring his loved on that she would be okay.

"Don't worry Maria, I'll protect you from those Soldiers, even if it kills me," Shadow whispered to her, not realising the irony of this promise and the fate he'd avoided.

The two of them lifted their heads when they heard the gunshots stop. All was silent. Shadow decided to take a brave step and check to see if GUN had left. He tiptoed out of the room and looked around to see where he was. He didn't recognise the area, so realised that he must have been on one of the lower decks of the ARK.

"Maria, we're safe down here, we can come out for now," Shadow called quietly. Maria slowly got up from the floor and trembled as she walked over to Shadow. She hugged him tightly. Shadow observed the sounds of ships driving off. "I think I hear the last of them leaving."

"So, we're safe? What about Grandfather?" Maria asked with tears in her eyes. Shadow sighed and looked down shamefully.

"I don't think he was spared," he said seriously, then looked to Maria, who was sobbing at the loss of her grandfather. "But, we still have each other. I understand that you're upset, and I give you every right to grieve. But remember, we still have each other and GUN can't get us now. We can live together without the worry of them coming to separate us."

Maria fell to her knees, Shadow stayed standing and wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his arms on her back.

"I'll be here for you every step of the way," Shadow assured.

The two of them gave it half an hour before they stepped out to the main floor of the ARK. They didn't want to risk getting caught by any sneaky remaining soldiers. To their delight, they found that they were alone.

Shadow respected that fact that Maria would not be her usual self for a long time, due to her losses. But at least he got to keep her. Maria's wellbeing was Shadow's only purpose, and it would have killed him emotionally to lose her. He wanted, so much, to say so many things to Maria, how much he loved her and how he would get her everything she wanted.

There were enough supplies to accommodate for hundreds of people for many years, so there were enough supplies to last Maria and Shadow for decades. The food was non-perishable goods such as dried pasta, and dried and tinned food, so it would last.

Shadow picked Maria up and cradled her in his arms. The hedgehog carried his much-loved companion to her bedroom and slowly set her down on the bed. Shadow kissed Maria on the forehead and let her rest. The loyal hedgehog sat beside her and comforted as she cried for the following two days.

By then, he was ravenously hungry, but Maria denied food whenever Shadow offered it, so the hedgehog didn't eat either. There were dark circles under his eyes, but he wanted to remain awake to attend to Maria's every need. He carried Maria to the toilet when she needed, but never went himself. He didn't need to. All he needed, was to remain by Maria's side. And now that those scientists and Gerald were out of the way, he could be with his closest family for every minute of every day.

They were like a couple of kids without their parents to tell them what to do, or young adults that moved out of their parent's house and experienced freedom. The scientists and other leading figures in the ARK always kept the two of them back from seeing each other whenever they could. Either Maria or Shadow would have testing to be done on them, but never at the same time, so they were separated for most of the week. But now they could be with each other as much as they liked.

The ARK was sterile, and if problems arose, then Shadow could fix them. He was smart enough. So, Maria could remain there for the rest of her life. And Shadow would remain by her side to attend to her every need. He would make sure that Maria had a long and happy life.

Years passed by quickly for Shadow. Maria grew from a pre-teen to a young adult. Her innocence and sisterly playfulness turned to maturity and motherly affection. Shadow still attended to her every need, but Maria enjoyed serving Shadow once in a while. Whenever Shadow looked back, it seemed as though the days had flown by like seconds, which panicked Shadow slightly. Would it only be a matter of time before it was all over?

From a young adult in her early 20s, Maria grew into a middle-aged woman, her original beauty and youthfulness slipping. But Shadow still loved her all of the same, after all, it wasn't her complexion that Shadow fell in love with, it was Maria's loving nature. But it worried him, nonetheless. Maria was getting to the last part of her life, and Shadow hadn't yet found a way to bring her to see the Earth below.

* * *

When Maria was 62, fifty years had passed, and the ARK received a visitor. As Shadow and Maria satin the observations room, looking over the big blue planet below, they heard footsteps. The two of them tensed up. Shadow rose to his feet and stood in front of Maria, so if anyone were to walk through the door, they would see Shadow first.

Unexpectedly to Shadow, a figure that looked a lot like Gerald walked in to see the hedgehog and the greying, frail ageing woman. Eggman gasped, so did Shadow.

"Who are you!?" the scientist exclaimed. "Why is a rodent like you standing in my grandfather's legacy!?"

"Hmph, we could ask you the same question," Shadow sneered. "This ARK belongs to Gerald Robotnik, Maria's grandfather. This place belongs to her as much as it belongs to you, if you are who you say you are."

"That woman is Maria Robotnik? But she's dead!" Eggman said in shock and stepped forward to look at her. Maria turned her head around to look at Ivo, fearful of what might happen.

"Who are you!?" Shadow yelled, becoming impatient with this intruder.

"I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik," he introduced himself. "You'll find that I'm closely related to Gerald, in terms of blood relations AND profession. I'm a scientist even greater than the old professor himself."

Shadow bared his teeth as the man begun to boast.

"I doubt you're better than him. After all, he created me, Project SHADOW," the hedgehog announced. Eggman had a look of true shock on his face.

"The long lost Project SHADOW. I had no idea you would be this… small, and… rodent like," Eggman said nervously, realising that his Grandfather's greatest creation looked a lot like his greatest adversary, Sonic. Shadow clenched the fists at his sides and began to growl.

"You have some nerve, coming here to insult me like that," Shadow snarled.

"Please, Shadow. I'm sure Ivo didn't mean it. After all, he is family," Maria said calmly. Shadow sighed and looked to the floor. Maria stood up, realising that it was safe to greet this person. The hedgehog stayed on guard just in case, ready to jump at the man and snap his neck if he tried anything. Maria walked over to Eggman to shake his hand. She was considerably shorter than him, being a weak ageing woman standing by a large man.

Shadow stood with a foul expression on his face with his arms crossed. He scowled and looked to the side when he realised that Maria had welcomed this man to the ARK with open arms. He wanted Maria to himself, and now this Ivo man would get in the way.

"What brought you here, Ivo?" Maria asked.

"Oh, my love for science and helping the world. If I was able to use our Grandfather's legacy, I'm sure I could continue his work. GUN wouldn't know a thing," Eggman said with a smile.

Shadow darted his eyes towards the doctor of science. Something wasn't right, there was a hint of dishonesty in Ivo's friendly tone.

"Please, go ahead! In fact, I'm sure Shadow can help you," Maria said. Shadow's mouth gaped open, Maria had just given the ARK over to this stranger.

"Maria! How do you know this guy is telling the truth!? He might not even be a Robotnik! He could even be a GUN soldier in disguise!"

"Oh, Shadow," Maria chucked, and she walked over to scuffle Shadow's quills with her hand. She looked him in the eyes. "I promise you this man is safe, and he can carry of Grandfather's work. Maybe make that cure. It's too late for me… but maybe someone else could use it."

That brought tears to Shadow's eyes. '_It's too late'_, for Maria. Her time was coming to an end, given a couple of decades she would be gone.

"If it's what you truly want… I'll do it, Maria. For you," Shadow said softly while holding her hands. He kissed one of her hands and left the room with Eggman. "Call me if you need, anything, Maria. I'll be by your side in a second."

"I'll be fine, Shadow. Don't you worry," Maria assured with a smile.

To be continued…

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

Months of testing and recreating later, no cure was made. Ivo seemed to have his mind on other things, weapons. But Shadow and Maria didn't know this. They didn't know that during the day he played the good scientist, but when the couple were asleep, he played his true self, the bad scientist and made weapons secretly.

One fateful morning, Shadow awoke to the sound of rumbling and vibrating. It sounded like an engine was running. Maria began to stir in her bed, while the hedgehog sat in the chair beside it, got up to investigate the noise.

Following the noise, Shadow made his way to one of the larger labs.

"Ivo, what the hell is going on!? What is that?" Shadow yelled over the loud sounds of engines.

"Just a little side project, don't you worry Shadow. This is all going to help us later," Eggman gave fake assurance.

"Help us, what? Invade a planet? You've built a whole fleet without our permission! This isn't just a side project! This was your main goal, to leech off of Gerald's discoveries!"

"Oh no no, Shadow. I didn't leech, just borrow. Like I said, it'll benefit us all."

Shadow stood silently, not knowing what to say to this. He was convinced that these ships would cause destruction, but what he was told was differently.

"Promise me, Shadow. And don't tell Maria. It's a surprise," Eggman said sincerely.

"Well, the noise woke both of us, so Maria already knows you're up to something. If I end up telling her, don't blame me. Now, I'm keeping an eye on you," Shadow said skeptically and left. When Shadow was out of site, an evil smile crept upon Eggman's face.

Shadow walked back into Maria's bedroom and stroked her cheek as she remained half asleep. She groaned when she felt Shadow make contact with her.

"Maria… do you need anything?" Shadow whispered in her ear.

"A drink please, Shadow," she said groggily.

"Of course Maria," the hedgehog replied and went to get a drink. He didn't need to ask which drink, there was only one of them, water. They were out of tea and condensed milk. Shadow hoped to go the Earth one day and get some more.

Two days later while Maria and Shadow were sat in the observation room, the noises started again. Just as the confused woman was about to ask what all of the noise was about, Eggman burst into the room.

"Your ride to Earth is ready, Maria!" he announced.

"My, WHAT?" Maria screamed out, excitedly. Shadow's eyes widened.

"She can't go down there, she'll die!" Shadow yelled at Eggman, angrily.

"I remembered that; the ship is sterile and won't let in any of the Earth air. Sadly, Maria won't be able to leave the ship while she's down there but it's as good as I can do," Eggman said, with fake regret.

"The best you can do? You're saying this as if it's not good enough! Ivo, thank you so much!" Maria got up and hugged him tightly. Shadow remained standing in the same spot with a large frown on his face. "Can Shadow come too?"

"Of course, but I'll stay here. Now, I suggest you go and do anything you need to do. You'll be gone for a full eight hours, and I couldn't fit a bathroom in the ship," Eggman said regrettably. Maria left the room excitedly. The old woman had a new lease of life in her, acting like she did when she was 12.

"I don't trust you," Shadow darkly.

"Maria does, and that's all that matters," Eggman said with his arms crossed arrogantly.

"I suggest you pack some food and drink for the both of you. Like I said, you'll be gone eight hours," Eggman said.

"And, what will you do while we're gone? This was your plan all along, wasn't it? To get us out of the way so you had this place to yourself," Shadow growled. "I swear, if you've done anything while I'm gone, I'll snap your neck in two."

"Shadow, there's no need for threats like that. I can assure you that everything will be just how you left it!" Eggman said.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and went to gather what was needed. Maria met him in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Her smile went when she noticed how miserable her hedgehog friend looked.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just a little skeptical about this," Shadow said, not wanting to tell Maria about how badly he'd been getting on with her cousin.

"Shadow, it will be okay. Ivo is as smart as grandfather, so this creation will be perfect, just like you," she said and bent down to kiss Shadow on the cheek. The hedgehog felt his knees go weak; he loved Maria in so many ways, and whenever she showed affection like that, he almost lost control over his body.

Shadow finished packing a bag of food, and led Maria to the ship. The hedgehog became even more skeptical when he realised that there were still many other ships.

"Hmph, doctor, if we're going to Earth in this ship, then why are there about 20 other ships here?" Shadow asked with his arms folded.

"They were prototypes and other tests. Don't worry, the parts won't go to waste if that's what you're worried about," Eggman said nervously.

"Sure," Shadow scoffed and helped Maria inside the roundly shaped pod. It was almost spherical, with windows all of the way around, metal on the top of bottom. The seats weren't glamorous and comfortable, but they were lined the edges of the ship with a gap for the door, giving passengers plenty of choice of where to sit.

"Now, once I close this door, you will be locked in until you come back. No air will be able to get in or out. There's more than enough fuel and oxygen. There's no need to drive the ship, I've set coordinates, so it'll take you around automatically," Eggman explained.

Shadow still looked unconvinced. He folded his arms and crossed one leg over the other, like a teen having a strop. Maria understood Shadow's bitterness, realising that the loyal hedgehog wanted to give Maria everything she wanted, and now someone else was doing that.

"Are you sure you don't have anything you need to do before Ivo closes the door, Shadow?" Maria asked softly. Shadow shook his head stubbornly, despite wanting to do one thing before they left, punch Ivo in the throat.

"Good luck!" Eggman announced and closed the door. The rockets at the bottom of the round pod activated and it slowly rose from the ground. They were lifted to the ceiling and a door above them opened. Then it closed, locking them inside. An air lock began and the door in front of them opened, and they took off.

"Shadow, thank you for letting me do this," Maria said sincerely.

"Why thank me? It's your cousin that did all of the work," Shadow scoffed. Maria didn't know what to say. "Don't worry, I'll feel better when we get to see Earth from its surface for the first time."

The trip was a success, and Shadow and Maria returned as healthy as before. They landed in the bay, but the doctor wasn't there to greet them. Shadow banged on the glass.

"Ivo! Get in here and let us out!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"Maybe he's gone for a nap… or he's just gone to get a snack," Maria said, understanding of Ivo's absence. She wearily got up from her seat and knocked on the glass politely. "Oh, Ivo. We'd like to come out now, if you'd kindly let us out."

"Maria, he's not going to hear you if you're that quiet," Shadow said irritably. He took in a deep breath and belted out as loudly as he could. "IVO!"

"Oh, Shadow!" Maria exclaimed and covered her ears. "That was highly uncalled for."

"Maria, I want to get you to bed for a rest, you look extremely tired," Shadow complained.

"I'm fine. I think what you're trying to say is that you're tired but don't want to admit it," Maria teased. Shadow grumbled under his breath. Maria covered her ears as she heard Shadow take in another deep breath.

"IVO!"

"Hey, Shadow… did you notice that all of the ships are gone?" Maria asked. "There was about fifteen of them when we left."

"There was more than that, and now they're all gone," Shadow said worriedly. He took in another deep breath, but Maria caught him before he could shout by covering the hedgehog's muzzle with her hands.

"Shadow, let's just wait," she said calmly.

"But, don't you need to use the bathroom after eight hours of waiting?" Shadow asked.

"Not very much. I think what you're trying to say, Shadow, is that you need it, but don't want to admit it," Maria teased again. Shadow's muzzle went a deep red. "If worse comes to worse, you can go in one of these empty water bottles, okay?" Shadow shrugged and sat down again. Maria sat down by him and put a comforting arm around him. "Shadow, you're so noble, putting my needs first. You must be so tired from carrying me everywhere and watching over me as I sleep. You need to take a break…"

"No… not until…" Shadow didn't want to finish his sentence.

"I might not pass away for another 20 years, Shadow," Maria said wisely, not taking offence to Shadow's message. "Shadow… for me, take a break. I can take myself to the kitchen and the bathroom when needed. I can run myself a bath, and cook myself dinner. I'm a grown woman, and you're just a little hedgehog,"

"But, you're my queen, my princess. And royal figures like that don't have to do things themselves," Shadow protested.

"This one does, And as your Queen, I demand you to take a break or it'll be off with your head!" Maria joked. Shadow gave a slight smile and snuggled into Maria.

"Whatever you want, Maria. Just… let me make you comfortable first, and I'll take a break for as long as you want me to. An hour, two hours, you name it."

"I was thinking a week," the woman said, with a slight smile. Shadow's eyes widened.

"I can't stay away from you for that long," the attached hedgehog exclaimed.

"You don't have to stay away from me, we'll still be together. But I'll make the food, and run the baths. You get to sleep while I do," Maria said. "You can even join me in bed, we can have a nice warm cuddle then."

"Okay, Maria. Anything you say," Shadow said groggily. He was nearly asleep by her side. Her scent was so natural, yet, so beautiful. Her withering body was god like to him, and he loved making contact with it. Her voice was so soothing, and her words were reassuring.

"By the way, Ivo's got thirty minutes before I smash this thing open…" Shadow said groggily before he fell asleep.

Shadow awoke to the sound of voices.

"Hey, Eggman's holding these people hostage!"

Shadow's eyes shot open as a young fox boy came to the door and opened it from the outside. Shadow stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you!? And how did you get on the ARK!?" Shadow yelled.

"We followed Eggman here," the boy said.

"Who's Eggman, and who are you!?" Shadow yelled, sounding even angrier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tails. And Eggman is an evil scientist. I assume he's the one who put you in here," Tails said and held out a helping hand to help the two 'hostages' out of the pod. Shadow made sure that Tails didn't come into contact with Maria.

"No, My cousin, Ivo put us inside of here," Maria said, thinking she knew best.

"That is Eggman. It's a nickname he took up- HEY SONIC, OVER HERE!" Tails yelled to his friend mid-sentence. Maria looked horror stricken. Her cousin was evil, and they were tricked? Did Ivo plan to leave her and Shadow to die in that pod?

A blue hedgehog ran into the room in a hurry.

"Hey, you saved them!" Sonic cheered. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hmph, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said while folding his arms. He walked up to Sonic, the two of them stood face to face. Sonic looked slightly amused, while Shadow was highly irritated.

"Oh, Shadow. You have a look alike. How sweet. I'm sure you two will be the best of friends," Maria cooed. "I'm Maria Robotnik. Ivo's cousin. I had no idea he would do something like this to us. He promised me he would help us."

"Eggman always deceives people, right Knuckles?" Sonic teased and looked to the doorway where a red Echidna was standing.

"How many more of your friends are here?" Shadow grumbled.

"Just one- Amy. She should be close by," Sonic answered. "We'll be on our way soon. Eggman was already defeated and he's retreated back to Earth. No doubt he's already planning another plot to take over the world."

"Wait, while we were in that pod, he was trying to take over the world?" Maria asked.

"Hehe. Don't worry, it's no big deal. Me and my friends always defeat him before he could do too much harm."

"Oh, Mister Sonic. I deeply apologise for my cousin's behaviour. I've only known him a while, but he is family nonetheless, and I want you to know that not all Robotnik are as evil as him," Maria said, formally.

"Don't sweat it. I can see he's a one off, since you're so kind, Maria," Sonic said and went to shake her hand.

"Stay away from her," Shadow threatened and stood in front of his dear love.

"Why? I'm not going to hurt her!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shadow, it'll be fine," Maria moaned at Shadow's stubbornness.

"But, they all come from Earth. You don't know where they've been. They could all have diseases in their fur," Shadow warned. Sonic looked at Shadow in disgust.

"Hey, who do you think you are? We're not some filthy animals, pal!" Sonic yelled.

"You don't have to be filthy to make her ill. One spec and bacteria, and she'll be in serious danger! Now leave, or I'll get the smoke machine on you! GO!" Shadow said and pointed to the exit.

"Sheesh, fine. We'll be off then. You're welcome!" Sonic scoffed and the three of them left.

"Shadow, you didn't need to be rude," Maria said solemnly.

"This is all necessary for your health, Maria. Now, I'm going to turn on the air purifiers and get out the germ killers. This whole area has to be fumigated," Shadow complained.

"I guess I'll go and shower," Maria sighed. Shadow nodded and went to get the cleaning equipment.

As Shadow was cleaning, Maria walked up to him in her dressing gown, looking weak.

"Maria, you can't come here yet, I'm not done-"

"Shadow… I love you so much…" she said, feebly.

"Maria, why are you coming to me to say this now, you've hardly dried yourself off. Germs can stick to your wet skin, you have to wash yourself again-"

"Please… Shadow. I love you… just listen to me," she said and fell to her knees. Shadow grabbed before her frail bones hit the hard floor. "I think… that due to my condition… I wasn't meant to live the full life of a human…"

"No, Maria. You're just tired," Shadow deluded himself.

"Thank you… for this wonderful life… and please rest when I'm gone," she continued. "Go to Earth, and have fun… like we did today."

"Maria, why are you saying this NOW!?" Shadow yelled, becoming dead worried.

"This excitement today… has tired me out completely. My organs… are starting to give out…" she began to breathe heavily. Shadow's eyes widened, he clenched his teeth, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"But we have another 20 or more years left together! Maria!" Shadow exclaimed and shook her as her eyes began to close. When she didn't respond, he began to sob. "Maria, I love you! I can't live without you! Don't leave me to suffer alone forever!"

Shadow screamed at the top of his voice when there was no answer.

"MARIA!" it felt as though his heart was being torn in two.

"Shadow!?" the hedgehog heard that all so annoying voice call. Sonic came running into the corridor that the couple was in to see Shadow holding Maria's dead body, and the hedgehog to be in such an emotional state. Sonic ran over to Shadow and pulled him off of Maria.

"Shadow- it's over. She's gone, dude. Calm down, please," Sonic shook Shadow to snap him out of his frantic state.

"But she's the only reason for my existence!" Shadow screamed out. Soon, the other three flooded in through a door at the far end. "I can't go on without her!"

"Shadow, you can come with us. We'll give her a burial, and you can live with us," Sonic assured him.

"I don't want her to be buried! I want her in my arms!" Shadow yelled as the tears kept falling. "I want to kiss her every night when she goes to sleep, and give her everything she wants… but I can't do that because she's gone!"

"Shadow… you have to calm down," Sonic said urgently as Shadow began to hyperventilate.

"Sonic, this is Project SHADOW. Made for the purpose of serving and protecting Maria," Tails said knowing from what he'd read about the subject and what he'd gathered from his observations that day. "It's in his nature for him to freak out like this. He realises that not only is Maria's life over, but his is too."

"Unless we help him get over it," Sonic said. Shadow managed break free from Sonic's grip and run over to Maria. He lay down beside her and curled up in a ball.

"Shadow… there's only one thing for this," Sonic said solemnly. "This'll hurt… but only for a second, and when you wake up, you'll feel so much better."

Shadow didn't even respond. This gave Sonic the chance to walk up to the grieving hedgehog. The hero dug his fingers into the side of Shadow's neck on his pressure point and knocked him out.

* * *

Back in reality, Shadow cringed.

"Hmph, that was such a horrible idea, Sonic. Living with Maria for even longer would make her death even harder to take," Shadow said wiping a single tear from his eye. His imagination had sent him through so many emotional challenges, it was almost as though it was real. "Let's end this conversation."

"But Shaaaadooow," Sonic whined, he was still determined to convince Shadow that he can bring Maria back and still be happy. "What if…"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

"What if you went through with the same plan, studied Gerald's work and continued it yourself to make Maria's cure?" Sonic asked, hoping this would be the idea that would get Shadow to bring back Maria and be happy.

"The ideas are getting better, Sonic, I can't deny that, but they are still flawed," Shadow said, keeping his calm that time. Shadow's mind was filled with his imaginations again. "No doubt it would go well at first… but..."

* * *

Shadow made sure GUN had cleared from the ARK and led Maria out of their hiding place. Shadow realised that without Gerald to do his research, Maria wouldn't get her cure and the two of them would have to stay on the ARK forever. But after a few days of rest and discussion, Maria seemed content with that. The two of them were in Maria's bedroom, with Maria in her bed and Shadow on the chair beside it.

"Unless," Shadow said. "I continue his research."

"Oh no, Shadow. I couldn't possibly ask that of you," Maria said timidly. "You've done enough by attending to my needs… and saving my life." the girl took the hedgehog's hand gently. Shadow looked away from her, feeling his emotions build up.

"It was nothing, I'll do anything for you, Maria," Shadow mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with his overflow of emotions. When he felt he contain himself, Shadow looked back at his companion. "Please, Maria. I really want to continue Gerald's research. I promise I won't hurt you…"

Maria stayed quiet for a while and looked down at the sheets of her bed. Shadow's heart rate increased as he didn't know whether she would say yes. She was too grateful for his meaningless actions that it would be hard for her to accept and extended life span. The hedgehog sighed and got up from his seat, realising that she would never say-

"YES!"

Shadow turned to Maria immediately in astonishment. For the first instance in a long time, the hedgehog smiled with all of the available muscles on his muzzle. Maria received a tight and sudden hug from the ultimate life form. She gave a slightly start as this was unexpected, but after the surprise, she returned to embrace.

After a few moments of intimacy, Shadow broke away and ran out of the door.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Maria yelled out to him.

"Gerald's lab!" the hedgehog called, but he was out of site.

It was several hours before the ultimate life form returned. Maria sat on her bed in boredom, waiting for him to return for the full time he was gone. She was almost ready to give up and do something else, when Shadow burst into the room with piles of sheets full of research figures. He set them down on the bed in a hurry.

"Maria, I should be able to complete this research in the next ten years," Shadow said eagerly. Sheets of paper shuffled around and slipped off of the bed.

"That's a very long time, Shadow," Maria said confusedly. "I'm sure Grandfather was near the end of his research… why will it take another ten more years?"

"I'm not a scientist like, Gerald. I have a lot to learn, and I don't want to rush into anything or I might hurt you," Shadow said, shamefully.

"Oh, Shadow," Maria chuckled sympathetically and scuffled the quills on the hedgehog's head. "I can understand why you'd need that long, seeing as I hardly understand all of this advanced science. Don't be upset with yourself, you're already a genius compared to me,"

"Thank you, Maria," Shadow said softly. "I could reduce the estimated time if I work overtime-"

"Don't, Shadow. I don't want to be left alone all day," Maria said. "Promise me you won't work anymore than eight hours a day,"

"But… why should I only work for eight hours when there are 24 hours in every day!" Shadow said, failing to understand.

"Because, that's the duration of a work day. It's what most employees here used to work… before they were-" Maria stopped all of a sudden, as she realised that she had delved into a dark subject. Those scientist were all so nice to her, a very diligent workers until they were brutally murdered by GUN. Shadow walked over to Maria's side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's do them all proud, Maria. I will make that cure… and if there's some kind of afterlife, they'll all be celebrating when we _do_ create the cure."

After spending a few hours together, Shadow went to the lab to commence his studies while Maria rested in the observation room. Late night, after late night, Shadow continued the research that his creator begun. Maria grew bored and impatient, since despite telling Shadow not to work overtime, the hedgehog refused to take himself away from his work. It was like he had adopted Gerald's research as his own and become so absorbed in it. Something that he would regret later on.

Shadow planned to work nights and spend time with Maria in the day, but he forgot to look at the clock and several times found himself working for three days straight. Making this mistake, he came to understand why Gerald failed to spend time with Maria, and why Shadow and the other scientists were left to keep an eye on her. But, since the raid, there was no one to keep an eye on Maria, but the hedgehog himself, and he was always busy with his research. Maria wasn't a danger to herself, so he was safe, but like any other living creature she needed adequate company, something that Shadow failed to give her.

Time went by as Maria got older and more mature, and Shadow got further in his research. The end was within reach. It was a shame that Shadow let his close relationship with Maria slip away.

* * *

"I've got it! Maria!" Shadow shouted from the laboratory and ran towards Maria's living quarters. The young adult was sitting on her bed while she read a book. When Shadow burst into the room, she gave a surprised look and dropped what she was reading. Shadow expected Maria to be happy, but instead she looked panicked.

"What's wrong Maria? I thought you'd be happy, you won't be sick anymore. We can go to Earth now and live happily… forever," Shadow said; he sounded slightly ignorant to Maria.

"Shadow… while immortality and agelessness may be normal to you… it's strange and very scary to me… no human has ever gained immortality and you expect me to accept it so easily? Maria said, sounding slightly annoyed. Shadow took a step back and looked at Maria in confusion. The hedgehog tilted his head to the side slightly and raised a brow.

"I thought… humans wanted to live forever. Why else would Gerald start this project?" Shadow said miserably.

"No, Shadow. Not everyone wants to live forever. And… neither to do I. I want to live a normal life. Sadly, I don't have that choice. It's an eternal life, or no life. And what do you think I have to choose?"

"Eternal life… so we can go to Earth and live together?" Shadow asked.

"Yes… eternal life, so I can do what I've always wanted to do and go to Earth," Maria said softly. Shadow didn't notice that Maria had deliberately left out the part he'd mentioned about living together.

"Well… I guess I'll give you some time to think about it..." Shadow said slowly and turned to leave.

"Shadow, I thought you were done?" Maria asked, becoming impatient with him. "Why are you leaving me all alone again?"

Shadow stopped on the spot, finding Maria's tone had irritated him profoundly. The hedgehog had his back to the girl while he spoke.

"Maria… these past few years I've worked so hard to give you this… and you're acting as if I've done something wrong," Shadow said, ominously. "I wish you were a little more grateful…"

The hedgehog left the room and walked towards the lab again. He curled up in the corner of the room and sulked to himself while he waited for Maria to come to her senses and arrive to get her cure. Having immortality his whole life, it really was hard for him to comprehend the thoughts of mortals. He couldn't understand Maria's reluctance, why wouldn't she want eternal life? Did that mean she wanted to die? Was she suicidal? Shadow began to worry… just what WAS going through Maria's mind?

The hedgehog would never know.

Maria walked into the lab several hours later to find Shadow curled up with his knees to his face. The hedgehog snored softly. Maria guessed he'd fallen asleep after the many years of sleepless nights and hard work. She didn't want to wake Shadow up just so he could cure her, when he could simply do it when he woke up. Maria sat down beside Shadow and stroked the fur on the back of his neck. A small smile appeared on the hedgehog's muzzle and his body flopped towards Maria's.

Shadow had an unbreakable bond with Maria… and felt as though he could bond with her even more by creating this cure and making her young and alive forever. He'd figured that a few years apart wouldn't matter, since that amount of time was insignificant compared to the thousands and possibly millions of years they would be together. Sadly, Maria didn't see it in that way…

Half a day passed and Shadow woke up to find Maria entering the room with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, you're awake," she said softly.

"Huh? How long was I asleep?" Shadow asked, sounding groggy but surprised.

"I don't know…possibly as long as twelve hours," she asked and put the cup of coffee down by Shadow. "I wasn't with you the whole time…"

"Maria… I need to do the cure. Why didn't you wake me?" Shadow asked, sounding irate.

"Because… I don't want you to inject me with something while you're tired Besides, how do you know I came here for the cure?"

"Maria?" Shadow said in a hopeful tone, he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Do you… want the cure?"

"Yes," She said. "But… only if understand my plans."

"What plans? We never made any plans?" Shadow asked, becoming worried.

"I know we didn't make plans, but I did, on my own," Maria said.

"To… surprise me?" Shadow asked naively, but realised that he wasn't guaranteed good news.

"No…" Maria began. "Shadow… when you say you want us to be together forever… what do you mean?"

"For me to serve you and keep you company for as long as you live. That's my only purpose… and I need to fulfil it. That's why I couldn't tear myself away from this research, because I was doing it for you."

"Phew… that was a lot better than I expected it…" Maria said in relief. "Because… I need to find someone else, to be my soul mate."

"Soul mate? You mean… the one you stay with forever? That's me… isn't it? Since no human can live forever except you," Shadow said, starting to sound alarmed. Was Maria trying to take the cure that the hedgehog had worked so hard on and dump him?

"Yes… a romantic interest... us humans have certain needs that a hedgehog like you cannot fulfil," Maria said.

"You… want to… mate?" Shadow gulped. He started to feel cold and empty, Maria wanted something that he couldn't give to her. And there was no way he wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and give it to himself, so it was out of the question. Maria nodded at his question. "I… understand…" Shadow said and hung his head in shame. "I suppose I can't be the only important person in your life."

"And… if I do find the right person… I'll need you to step back a little. You can't attend to my every need like you plan to-"

"Because they'll do it instead," Shadow finished Maria's sentence coldly as tears started to fall from his eyes. His only purpose was going to be fulfilled by another man…a human! "Fine… Maria… whatever you wish…"

Shadow solemnly drew the solution and the needle from the cupboard on the other side of the room. But he saw little point, seeing that as soon as they got to Earth, Maria would no longer be his.

* * *

"… She would most definitely leave me to go and live a normal human life," Shadow said solemnly. "And I don't know what's harder to do… to watch her die and to never see her again… or to see her happy with someone else, knowing I can never talk to her."

Sonic felt uncomfortable after making Shadow upset again.

"But… what if she was a hedgehog like you?"

"Shut up, Faker. Now you're starting to sound like the fan girls… Maria's return will never work, whether she were a hedgehog or a human… mortal or immortal. The species change is impossible anyway," Shadow sighed and begun to walk away. "Maria's never coming back… and that's how I want it." Shadow left Sonic to go to Rouges apartment.

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6

**The story was over in chapter 5, but xiXlToxiclXix mentioned possession in their review so I thought 'Why not?'**

Rouge's ears flicked when she heard the back door to Club Rouge knock downstairs. She there was only ever two people who knocked on that door… drunken idiots who couldn't find their way to the front… or Shadow. She put her fancy cocktail down on her kitchen counter and rushed downstairs to see who it was. Looking through the small window, she realised that it was the best of the possibilities; it was Shadow. The bat flung the door open excitedly to let her companion in. It was a Monday, so her club didn't open that night, thus, she would have the time to spend with Shadow. Whatever he wanted.

"Rouge… can I come in?" Shadow asked reluctantly.

"Of course! Let's go upstairs, I'll pour you a drink," Rouge said happily. She led the hedgehog inside the shut the door. They went up the steep set of stairs that led to the apartment above the night club. Rouge immediately got a second cocktail glass and began to pour Shadow a drink.

"No thanks, Rouge. I'd prefer not to get intoxicated right now," Shadow said and sat down on the sofa on the other side of the large room. Rouge's apartment held one large room with a kitchen and living room area, and at the back of it was the single bedroom and bathroom. "I've had a rough day…"

"What happened?" Rouge asked, quickly going to her kitchen cupboard to get out a large bar of chocolate. Shadow saw this and sighed, he was getting treated like a female friend that had just gone through a breakup. Drinks and chocolate… it was only a matter of time before she got out the ice cream and tissues.

"That's just for you, right? I don't feel like eating sickeningly sweet foods right now," Shadow said while Rouge sat down by the hedgehog.

"Aww, you're no fun, Shadow," Rouge said playfully. Her smile left her face when Shadow wasn't in his usual sulk, it looked as though he actually had a problem to talk about. "Shadow… is it serious? What happened?"

"It's a long story… and it involves a lot confusion…" Shadow began. "You see, there's this alternate timeline where….

… and that's what brought me here," Shadow finished. It took a couple of hours to tell his story and explain everything in full. Rouge was the only person Shadow felt he could open up to, so he decided to tell her absolutely everything. Rouge nearly had to reach for the tissues after all.

"So, feel like something to eat now?" Rouge asked. Shadow shook his head and refused again. "You must be hungry… you've not eaten all day."

"I felt so famished during my fight with Mephiles… and strangely enough… after my fight I felt fine," Shadow said. "My thirst is gone too."

"Shadow… what if your merge with Mephiles has taken away your need to eat?" Rouge asked.

"That would make my life a lot easier. No more hunger pains when I'm unable to find food," Shadow said.

"But, wouldn't that make life boring?" Rouge asked. "If you don't eat or drink, then you don't take in water technically wouldn't need to sweat either, which means less showers. So, if you don't need to eat drink or wash, then all you have to do is sleep… and you hardly do any of that anyway. Shadow, what will you do to pass the time?" Rouge asked.

"Life isn't all about indulging yourself, Rouge," Shadow said calmly. "There are better things I could be doing."

"What do you actually do when you're gone? I doubt you have to fight people like Mephiles every day," Rouge said, sounding sceptical. Shadow folded his arms and retracted his head between his shoulders. "Don't tell me you just sulk all day." There was no answer from Shadow. "So… that is what you do."

"Hmph, I'm not like you mortals. I don't waste my whole life by working to satisfy my needs," Shadow said defensively.

"And now you don't even have any needs," Rouge said.

"I still have to breathe," Shadow said. "Furthermore, I doubt my digestive system's just packed up and left my body. I can still eat and drink if I want to."

"Then, you can taste this chocolate I bought. Come on Shadow, it's good. I bought it to share with you," Rouge pleaded. Shadow rolled his eyes as Rouge held out a couple of squares she had broken off of the bar. The hedgehog cautiously sniffed it then put it in his mouth.

Rouge watched in shock as Shadow shot up out of his seat and ran into the bathroom. Sounds of vomiting echoed through the apartment. Rouge tried a piece herself, it was just fine, thus, something was wrong with Shadow. When he came out of the bathroom, there were dark circles under his eyes and the skin on his muzzle was pale a shining in a cold sweat.

"Rouge…" he groaned as he leant against the door frame weakly. The bat got up ready to help him. Suddenly, Shadow's stance shifted from slouched and weak, to straight and strong. Rouge stopped on the spot as Shadow's beautiful pure ruby eyes flashed to a terrifying fragmented green. With his hands slightly in front of him and his head tilted to the side to a small extent, Shadow walked forward slowly. His steps were irregular and off-balance, as though he'd only started to learn to walk.

"Shadow! What's happened to you!?" the bat screamed and stepped back a few steps, this brought her to the sofa again.

"Greetings… Rouge the Bat. I'm afraid I can't reach Shadow right now," Shadow said. His voice was his own but… the tone wasn't like him. It was sinister… and slow. A smirk crept upon his muzzle, still paled, but no longer damp.

"Are you…?" Rouge started.

"Mephiles… Mephiles the Dark," the demon said. He stumbled forward slightly. "My apologies, this body is a lot heavier than the form I took, thus harder to manoeuvre, so I may stumble until I get used to it."

"Get used to it? You're not staying inside of Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

"Well, I cannot escape as he trapped me inside of his body, so I decided to take over. I'm staying for good, and Shadow…. is nothing but my puppet," Mephiles boasted. The demon noticed Rouge's shocked expression. "Don't worry, I'm not hurting him. Shadow is completely unaware of what's happening. He's as good as dead."

"What!? No! Shadow is my friend, and I won't let you do that to him!" Rouge yelled and jumped towards Mephiles to kick him. Using Shadow's strong body, Mephiles grabbed Rouge by this foot and dropped her to the floor.

"Now now, you wouldn't hurt Shadow's precious body, would you?" Mephiles teased while looking down upon her. Rouge rolled back and jumped to her feet.

"Shadow can forgive me if I explain what happened," Rouge said angrily and tried again. The same happened, except Mephiles managed to throw Rouge this time. The bat hit the front door which was on the other side of the room. Mephiles walked to the injured one stood over her.

"Out of my way before I blast this precious living quarters of yours into oblivion. I have no need to exterminate you, so I shan't waste my energy."

After hearing that, Rouge got an idea.

"Speaking of energy, you can release a lot more in a shorter space of time if you take off those inhibitor rings," Rouge explained.

"And, why would you want to tell me that, mortal?" Mephiles said whilst twisting the large yellow rings off of his wrists. Suddenly, Mephiles felt a surge of Chaos Energy blast through Shadow's body.

Since Shadow's body filled itself with Chaos Energy again, Mephiles' energy was no longer needed. Purple mist sprayed out of Shadow's chest; the black hedgehog jerked slightly while it happened, then collapsed onto the floor. Still at her knees, Rouge caught him, then reached out for the inhibitor rings to put them back onto Shadow's wrists. Ruby eyes shot open and looked to Mephiles, who was standing in his hedgehog form looking very irritated.

"What happened!?" Shadow exclaimed quickly and jumped to his feet. "I remember feeling sick, running to the bathroom- and all of a sudden I'm here!"

"I possessed your body," Mephiles explained.

"But I outsmarted him-" Rouge began.

"But you didn't. I knew that by removing those rings I could escape if there was a larger flow of energy in Shadow's body. Are you forgetting that I _wanted_ to escape?" Mephiles said, boastfully.

"No! This means I have to defeat you all over again!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yes… and I will be here to take my revenge when you least expect it," Mephiles threatened and disappeared.

The two shocked creatures rose to their feet.

"Rouge," Shadow said, in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Shadow?" she replied.

"I could really do with that drink now," he said miserably while putting his right hand on his forehead in pain and looked to the floor. He went to sit down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

Whilst Rouge poured herself and Shadow a drink, she glanced at the clock on the wall to notice it was past midnight.

"It's getting late, but I doubt we'll get to sleep after what's just happened," Rouge said. "Why don't I put a pizza in the oven and we share it?"

Shadow nodded slowly. His face expression didn't change; he just looked to the side to avoid contact. Rouge could tell that Shadow felt shaken, but didn't want to admit it. The dark one rested his elbow on the table and kept his fingers on his forehead, as though he was trying to hide his face. The hedgehog had a massive headache, and weak muscles from the possession. He couldn't wait to drink his pain away for the night.

**Lucy Labrador**


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow left Rouge's apartment in the early hours of the morning for a walk. The hedgehog desperately wanted to clear his head. The thoughts of Maria and the possession were too much for him to take in one day. There was one question that Shadow asked himself which made it impossible for the hedgehog to shake the subjects from his mind.

"Just what did Mephiles want to do with my body?" Shadow asked himself quietly enough for no one to hear; he didn't want to draw attention to himself, as there were a few humans walking on the other side of the street. "Use it to get me into trouble? To use my powers to destroy everything?"

Whatever Mephiles's plans were, Shadow felt relieved that the demon didn't get anywhere with them, however, Shadow was still aware that Mephiles was going to return at some point when he least expected it.

"Hmph, when I least expect. I'd better keep my guard up… I don't want to go through yet another ordeal with him." The hedgehog slowly walked through the dimly lit street, passing underneath the orange tinted street lights. "When I least expect… how does he even know when I expect him to show up? He could turn up now… but that would be expected because I expect his arrival." Shadow put his hands on his head a rubbed his temples, he was starting to feel stress and paranoia fill him. Shadow heard the everyday sounds of the city, cars engines running in the distance, chatter outside of closing night clubs, quiet footsteps. The stress in his mind and paranoia made these sounds irritating to him; car engines and chattering humans was not what Shadow wanted to listen out for… it was Mephiles. A ringing plagued his ears until all he could hear was his own footsteps.

Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap…

_Why am I letting this get to me so easily?_ Shadow thought to himself. _I hardly broke a sweat when Mephiles battled me. He's not even here and I'm stressing out._

Suddenly, Shadow got a sharp pain that started in the sides of his head and travelled to the back within a second. The hedgehog pushed his palms against his head and collapsed to his knees. Grunting and growling in agony and unable to move, the ultimate life form remained on the concrete floor to suffer on his own. No one came to his rescue, although Shadow didn't want to be disturbed so he viewed that as a good thing. I wouldn't have hurt for one of the humans to show some concern, but it didn't surprise him that no one cared. He didn't even attempt to get up since he knew it was no use as the pain in his cranium crippled his body. The hedgehog trembled as though he was trying to hold back tears; he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth to get through the pain without losing his dignity.

_What's happening to me? Does Mephiles have something to do with this? _Shadow wondered. He certainly wasn't expecting this, so perhaps this was Mephiles' revenge. If this was, then the deity counterpart had done a good job, because Shadow could hardly bare it. Then images flashed through Shadow's mind, like fragments of a flash back. He saw Maria, then he saw her running beside him. GUN soldiers, dead bodies… Shadow felt slightly panicked at the thought of this excruciating headache was just a fragmented flash back. But there had to be a reason behind it. Then he saw something he hadn't noticed before. Another image flashed through his mind. At the end of the long hallway of the ARK by the door to the escape room, was Mephiles. It came and went so quickly Shadow wasn't sure if he'd seen it correctly. Then he saw again, only Shadow was closer to the door and Mephiles. Another image, Shadow must have looked behind him as the GUN soldiers with a purple sphere like attack that went over Maria and Shadow's head.

_Ah! Mephiles, what are you doing in my memories. You're not supposed to be there! _Shadow cried out in his mind. _What has he done?_

More images flashed through his pained mind, a sequence which involved looking at Mephiles as though he was talking, and Shadow was listening to him, shaking the demon's hand then being left in peace.

_What did I do? Why did I shake his hand, did he help me out of the kindness of his heart or did I agree to something? Oh Chaos, what has he done to me!?_

Shadow screamed at the top of his voice as one last sharp burst pain rattled his brain and left him for dead. The hedgehog choked out in pain and fell flat on his face. A couple of humans ran over to the hedgehog looking worried.

"Are you okay there, can we help you?" one of them blurted out all of a sudden.

"Get away from me! I don't need your help!" Shadow snapped viciously as he looked up at them in hatred. The both left looking intimidated.

"So, hedgehog… how about you fulfil that promise you made to me."

Shadow stood on his feet and turned around to see Mephiles.

"What promise?" Shadow breathed.

"The promise to punish humanity. I gave you and Maria an eternity together… and in return you promised to help me to punish humanity for what they have done to us," Mephiles explained. "Don't you remember? Well, it has been over fifty years, and you've probably done many things with Maria while I was gone."

"Maria? What? Where is she?" Shadow asked in a panic.

"Most likely waiting for you on the ARK. I asked you to meet me here at this exact time, and here you are. You obviously haven't a problem with the deed," Mephiles said sinisterly. Shadow gulped and began to tremble.

"I didn't promise to anything, Maria's dead… I-" Shadow began. The hedgehog's eyes widened even more when he realised what those images meant. They really were his memories changing. No images filled his mind this time, only voices.

"_I helped you too two escape. Shadow, all you have to do is cure Maria. The both of you must stay together. In fifty years' time, Shadow will return the favour… Maria, dear, may Shadow and I discuss this in private?" _

His voice was so polite and reassuring, like he meant no harm. But it was all a front, and Shadow fell for it.

"_In fifty year, you must help me to punish humanity for what they tried to do to you. Then, you and Maria may live on Earth together forever," Mephiles enticed. "A few moments of pain, then an eternity of happiness… or you can lose your beloved Maria to her illness."_

"_Deal."_

Shadow couldn't believe what had happened, he found it hard to breathe as he was filled with shock.

_I've made a deal with the devil. _

**Lucy Labrador**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mephiles! You took advantage of a young hedgehog in distress! I would never agree to something like that with a sound and mature mind!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"You can always call off the deal," Mephiles offered. "At a price." Shadow narrowed his eyes at the demon, this wasn't going his way at all. Mephiles gave an evil chuckle; he enjoyed Shadow's anguish. "Why don't you go and visit Maria, remind yourself of what you have… and what you could lose if you call off the deal." Shadow's mouth gaped open. "In fact, I'll take you there now!"

Shadow ducked subconsciously as Mephiles created a large sphere that sucked them both into the time space continuum, then into the observation room on the Space Colony ARK. Shadow felt dizzy. As he recovered, Mephiles jumped into action and grabbed a young, beautiful and defenceless Maria by the neck. Shadow turned around to see Maria on her knees in a headlock, she looked terrified.

"Shadow! What's happening! I thought Mephiles was our friend!" Maria screamed. Shadow looked into the young girl's eyes, she must have been in her early twenties… an age which she's remained at for so many years and would for the rest of eternity.

"So, Shadow? What will it be? Kill all humans on that planet, or kill the only one you care about," Mephiles asked aggressively. Maria cried out in fear, realising she could die that moment. "She may be ageless but she isn't invincible, so make up your mind."

Shadow trembled on the spot, for once he was really afraid, even more afraid than he was during the GUN raid. He had a choice to make: over 7 billion lives versus one life. Shadow would be devastated if either went. He didn't care about humanity that much, but it would certainly ruin Maria's life to see her race go extinct at the hands of her only friend. Although, what was better? A ruined life… or no life at all? Shadow didn't want to burden Maria with that question.

"Come on Shadow. All of those days you spent with Maria, growing closer and closer to her… surely you want to enjoy that forever?" Mephiles teased. More images flowed through Shadow's head, they came with a wave of emotions this time. Watching Maria grow into a mature young woman, then curing her. Spending day after day and night after night. "She's as loyal to you as you are to her. She's not tried to leave you for another human like one would _think_."

This made Shadow's blood boil, Mephiles must have read all the hedgehog's thoughts while he imagined the scenarios of bringing Maria back.

"But… is she really worth 7 billion other lives?" Mephiles pushed. Shadow wanted to say no, morally it was wrong, to kill off everyone to save one; it was selfish. Maria wouldn't want it. If Mephiles asked him to destroy all of GUN, he would gladly do it, in fact there was a chance that Maria would agree with it after some persuasion. But, everyone? All of the people who work hard to help others, the selfless beings, the victims of abuse and suffering, the kind souls? No.

"No," Shadow said boldly. Maria screamed bloody murder as Mephiles tightened the grip of his arm around her neck.

"AH! Shadow! Don't say that! There has to be a compromise! Do something!" Maria screamed.

"Mephiles STOP!" Shadow yelled and began to jump forward to tackle the demon. If it meant Maria was going to get pushed the floor, then that was how it had to be. After all, as Mephiles had put it, one moment of pain for an eternity of happiness. A bump to the floor in return for her life; Maria would understand.

"No, you stop!" Mephiles said and held the palm of his free hand against the side of Maria's head. Shadow stopped in mid charge, feeling foolish for even trying it. "One more step and I release a sphere of high intensity power. It would not only kill her, but disintegrate her head so that her dead body would be left headless, and I doubt you would want that, Shadow. After all, only the best for your precious human friend," he continued spitefully. "Now what will it be?"

Shadow stood on the spot as his heart rate increased and his breathing became heavy and laboured. Tears formed in his eyes and he fell to his knees, the anxiety and pressure was too much for the ultimate life form's fragile emotion. His chest felt tight and his muscles weak, was he having a… panic attack?

_No. I mustn't show weakness in front of my enemy, _Shadow thought, boldly. _I know the right decision… but I can't say it… I just can't._

Then he remembered Mephiles' words again. 'A moment of pain.' That's all it would be, right? All it took was one word, or maybe even an action. Shadow pulled himself together and rose to his feet gallantly. It was if his mind had cleared and his anxiety left. The hedgehog looked to Maria lovingly, but didn't say anything to her. He loved her so much.

Just as Mephiles thought Shadow would give in, the ultimate life form did something unexpected. He smiled at Maria weakly, then turned to leave.

"Hedgehog, if you leave this room, she dies!" Mephiles called after him. Shadow didn't react, he just kept on walking.

"SHADOW!" Maria screamed out at the top of her lungs and began to breathe in heavily as she watched Shadow leave. She shrieked again, blood splattered and all was silent.

Meanwhile, Shadow was in the dark corridor trying to block out all thoughts to stop himself from losing his mind. Mephiles appeared in front of him, hardly visible in a low level of light. Shadow saw the green glow of the demon's eyes and a slight outlining of his body.

"You sacrificed her? Why?" Mephiles asked.

"I'm tired of you messing with me, Mephiles," Shadow said darkly. "You no longer have control over me!" the hedgehog pointed and angry finger around the demon and pushed around him to walk away.

"You… let me kill your dearest Maria to prove a point?" Mephiles teased. Shadow tensed up and stopped as he heard what had been said about him. The way Mephiles put it made Shadow seem selfish.

"No, I gave up mine and Maria's happiness for the rest of the world," Shadow argued.

"Wuhahahha! However you wish to see it, Shadow," Mephiles chuckled. With his back to Mephiles, Shadow continued to walk away with his fists clenched at his sides before Mephiles could taunt him into a fight.

Unsatisfied by the way Shadow walked from a battle, he ran forward and grabbed Shadow's mouth from behind, covering it with the palm of his hand. As Shadow jolted and tried to escape from Mephiles' grip, the demon's hand slid across Shadow's muzzle. The skin on the hedgehog's muzzle felt moist… as though something was left there. Shadow put his hands up to his cheek and swiped his finger across it, then looked at the substance he picked up on his white glove. It was dark red… and thick. Shadow felt sick to his stomach; a wave of nausea hit his abdomen.

Maria's… blood.

It was on his lips, it was on his cheeks. The hedgehog quickly wiped the majority off of his face then turned around the face Mephiles in his fighting stance. Mephiles, feeling delighted that Shadow gave into the adrenaline rush, turned to his crystalline form. His whole body gave off a glow, revealing the dark re stains that covered the front of his upper torso and face. Seeing Maria's blood all over Mephiles' body, the fact that she was dead hit him even harder. The hedgehog clenched his teeth and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Expecting a bold performance of fury and rage, and for Shadow to take him down for glory and honour Maria, he got ready to fight. But that's not what happened.

Feeling like he did on the ARK fifty years again, like a young and vulnerable hedgehog he dropped to his knees and cried out at the top of his lungs.

"MARIA!"

Tears streamed from his face like a weak waterfall, his body trembled and quaked, the despaired hedgehog did not hold back. Mephiles was about to speak up with a taunt, but he was interrupted by Shadow's cries.

"WHY!?"

The pain Shadow felt was worse than the one in his thoughts when he played the scenarios out in his head. He had the chance to be with Maria forever and it was gone.

Mephiles stepped closer to Shadow and looked down upon him.

"I'll leave you now. I think that revenge was sufficient enough. You'll know not to mess with me again, hedgehog," Mephiles said. "To think that you could have just begged in the first place, none of this would have happened." The demon summoned a portal and ran through it.

Mephiles' taunting words echoed through Shadow's head after the demon left. All he had to do was beg and the whole ordeal would have been avoided. The hedgehog cried out in rage and frustration, and banged his fists on the floor, unable to contain himself. Through his shaky breaths, Shadow sobbed even more, knowing he could've avoided the situation if he'd just swallowed his pride.

_If only there was a way to change the past, _Shadow thought to himself. _I need to find Sonic._

**Lucy Labrador**


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow managed to compose himself, then teleported to Station Square. His surroundings looked the same as they were before. No changes were made to the city when Mephiles altered the past, but it was uncertain what changes were made to people's memories. Would Sonic even know Shadow? There was only one way to find out, find him.

Luckily for the ultimate life form it didn't take long to locate the blue hedgehog; he was at the nearest chilidog stand. Shadow took in a deep breath and approached him. The blue hedgehog looked at Shadow for a second from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Shadow! Long-time no see! How's Maria?" Sonic asked cheerily as he collected his change from the hotdog vendor.

"Sonic… I need your help," Shadow rasped. The blue hedgehog turned to look at the darker one and gasped. The hero grabbed his lookalike by the arm and dragged him to the nearest alleyway so that they were out of site.

"Shadow, where did that blood on your muzzle come from? And it's all over your hands, what happened?" Sonic hissed, trying to keep as quietly as he could, but panicking at the same time.

"It's Maria, she…" Shadow began but couldn't finish his sentence. Sonic guessed that something awful had happened which is why Shadow needed his help, but the suspense was killing him; he wanted to know what happened to Maria. Shadow just looked into thin air, feeling himself freeze up with nerves.

"Is Maria hurt?" Sonic asked. Shadow didn't answer. "Did she kick you out?"

Irritated by Sonic's guesses, Shadow looked at Sonic angrily. Sonic noticed the glint of fury in the hedgehog's ruby orbs.

"She's dead," Shadow said harshly. Sonic stepped back and dropped his chili dog on the floor. "I need your help with something…"

"When did this happen, Shadow? HOW!?" Sonic yelled.

"It was Mephiles… and I need your help to use time travel in order to stop him from doing it in the first place," Shadow said in a serious tone.

"Shadow, you want to go back in time to stop Maria from dying? But that will change the past and cause some kind of paradox!" Sonic cried out. "Won't it?"

"Not exactly. Sonic… I'm not from this timeline… I'm from an alternate time line where Maria never survived the GUN raid and I was put into stasis for 50 years. In order for me to go back to that timeline I need to go back to the past and let the past Maria and I live out the fates we were supposed to."

"Shadow, you're crazy! I thought you wanted to fix this, not make Maria die even earlier," Sonic hissed again, becoming wary that people nearby might be able to hear him and get suspicious if he continued to yell.

"It's the only way it can be. Now, do you have an emerald on you?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head, which made Shadow sigh. "Maybe Rogue will have one."

"Rouge? Is that a friend of yours? I never heard of her."

Shadow's eyes widened. This created another reason to put the past back to the way it was. Shadow and Maria were dead according to GUN, so Eggman never had to free him from their base. Thus, Rouge was never sent to investigate so their paths never crossed. Rouge didn't know Sonic and the others, and most likely didn't know Shadow either. Shadow had never realised this before then.

"Sonic! You need to help me to change the past!" Shadow said frantically while shaking Sonic by the shoulders. "You won't know the difference, I promise, because I'll do the actual changing… but you just have to help me get the energy I need."

Sonic was torn. He wanted to help his friend because he was obviously in a lot of distress but… he didn't want to alter his time line because of what Shadow wanted to do when he got there. If Shadow were saving Maria, Sonic would be happy with it, but making her die earlier… it was take a lot more convincing.

"Trust me, Sonic… this is for the best…" Shadow tried to assure his ally. "I have a feeling that this world will suffer if we don't' do it."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, sounding concerned.

"In my timeline… there is an event so horrible that was only prevented because Maria died!" Shadow said dramatically, completely lying to Sonic. "It could happen any second… and Maria only dies just now, when she was supposed to die fifty years ago so if we don't change the past we'll all die!"

Sonic gasped and grabbed Shadow by the arm.

"Not on my watch! Come on, Shadow. Let's go get another emerald!" Sonic yelled as the two of them ran towards Tails' workshop in mystic ruins. Shadow couldn't believe that Sonic had believed him so easily.

A conversation full of confusion and persuasion later, Shadow managed to get an emerald off of Tails. Shadow took it eagerly, relieved that he finally had enough power to travel through time.

"Shadow, don't you need help?" Sonic asked his ally when he saw him walk towards the door.

"No, Sonic. I have my own method that doesn't involve you," Shadow said and opened the door to Tail's workshop to exit.

Shadow wasn't going to use the method that he'd seen himself and Sonic use in the deleted timeline. He was going to try and use the method that Mephiles did, he'd gained the demon's powers after all.

"Wait, Shadow. I want to go with you!" Sonic yelled after him.

"Don't you trust me, Sonic?" Shadow asked irritably. Sonic didn't answer, which told Shadow everything he'd expected. "What do you think I'm going to do? Destroy time and space? I'm only going to fix what was wronged in the first place, and I'll make sure that this never happens again."

"But, Shadow, you'll need help to change the past, won't you? It would be unfair of me to leave it all to you," Sonic attempted to change Shadow's mind.

"Nice try, Sonic. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled and a rift opened up in front of him, right in the door frame. The dark hedgehog jumped inside, then closed the door behind him with his remaining arm. Sonic ran after him, but by that time the hero could open the door again the portal was gone. "Darn, he tricked us! What will we do now?"

Meanwhile, Shadow was on the Space Colony ARK during the GUN raid. He was near the escape pod room when he saw Mephiles approaching.

"Mephiles! You will not change the past; I won't let you!" Shadow barked. Suddenly he was hit in the chin by a small burst of Chaos Energy.

"Save your breath, Shadow. I'm getting my revenge and you're taking it," Mephiles threatened.

"You're wrong. I stopped off somewhere before I arrived here. Having your timeline hopping powers… I managed to pick up _this_," Shadow said and revealed the sceptre of darkness. Mephiles gave a slight chuckle. "You won't escape from it this time. I have different tactics to my alternate self in the other timeline."

"Wuhaha! Try it, hedgehog. I'm confident that this sceptre will be as weak as the last," Mephiles boasted. "And hurry up, before those humans and your past-self shows up."

"That won't be a problem. Chaos Control!" Shadow said, and the gun shots in the background ceased. Silence was music to Shadow's ears. Then the hedgehog lifted up the Sceptre of Darkness and let it do its work. Mephiles had frozen in time along with the surroundings. Shadow would have loved to hear his cries but he didn't want to risk seeing the demon escape. When the last of the demon was inside of the sceptre, Shadow let time continue and disappeared. The hedgehog wanted to leave the ARK before Maria's death took place.

Shadow shivered when he landed at his next destination. The ice cap zone in the distant future, millions of years after his adventures with Sonic. No one would show up to free Mephiles any time soon. With a Chaos Spear, Shadow shattered some of the ice in one of the tall cliffs and pushed the sceptre inside of the small thin hole he made in the ice. The surroundings were so cold that ice covered the hole within seconds, leaving the sceptre inside a thick block of ice.

"Let's see you get out of this," Shadow said harshly and left for home.

**Lucy Labrador**


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow returned to his own timeline, expecting everything to be okay. The hedgehog returned to the same street as before, feeling as though the scenery around him had become dull after arriving there yet another time. He hoped for the time travelling nonsense to end there. He brushed his hands together and turned around to head back to Rouge's apartment to check that everything was back to normal. The hedgehog felt his heart skip a beat and shock fill his body. When he turned 180 degrees, Mephiles was stood right in front of him, so closely that their faces almost touched each other. Shadow could see in Mephiles' eyes that the demon was furious. The crystalline hedgehog reached out to grab Shadow by the scruff of his chest. Shadow was in shock, so his reaction was too slow to dodge. Mephiles held Shadow by his white fully chest fur and pulled the hedgehog right up to himself. Their faces were touching as of then. The glare in Mephiles' glowing red and green eyes made Shadow feel ever increasingly uncomfortable.

"H-how did you even escape?" Shadow trembled, while trying to break free of Mephiles' grip. He felt the sharp pain on the skin of his chest as each little strand of fur was tugged at. Mephiles let go of the ultimate life form, throwing him a small distance and causing him to land on his back. Shadow rubbed the back of his head while he hissed in pain after hitting it on the concrete ground.

"Time is infinite, Shadow. You may have left me to suffer in the freezing cold for billions of years… but I'm still as strong as I was when you left me. Did you forget that I can time travel? You must have thought that the world wouldn't see anything of me until the year you left me in. But look, here I am. It's like I never left," Mephiles said angrily. "The materials used to make the sceptre of darkness eventually eroded away, but I am unscathed by the insane lengths of time that I was left to sit alone in my thoughts."

Shadow cursed himself mentally. Of course the plan wouldn't work, and this is what happened when he did things in the spur of the moment. Shadow should have given himself more time to plan instead of doing what he thought was right the moment the idea came to his mind. He had to get rid of Mephiles permanently… not for a few seconds. Shadow looked up at Mephiles with hatred as his eye lids narrowed and his teeth clenched in anger.

"You'll be troubled to learn that sealing me away for all of that time didn't weaken or defeat me; it only means that we are once again uneven and that the revenge I made against you is no longer sufficient," Mephiles said, darkly. "Perhaps I would have been content to let you go with merely the death of your precious little 'friend.' But not now. Now, you have just made me angry. And now, Shadow the Hedgehog, you will pay the price for insulting a god!"

"Hah! What else could you possibly do to me that I can't solve? We both have the same time travelling powers, Mephiles. This could go on forever," Shadow scoffed. "You're wasting your own time."

Mephiles walked over to Shadow when he saw that hedgehog got ready to stand to his feet. The crystallised deity pushed Shadow's body down again by putting a foot on his chest. Shadow was pinned down with Mephiles' weight.

"Time isn't wasted when you're me. Time is infinite, remember?" Mephiles reminded Shadow condescendingly. The hedgehog choked out in pain and let out a few tears of agony as Mephiles's pointed the tip of his foot towards Shadow's abdomen. The spike of his crystalline form slowly broke through Shadow's fur and skin, then through his internal organs. The hedgehog helplessly clawed at the floor below him and squirmed about as though that would help him. Shadow may have been able to take a quick stabbing, but not a slow and painful journey through his gut. Mephiles twisted his foot slightly, making Shadow jolt and jerk about.

"S-s-s-s-stop."

"Are you begging, hedgehog?" Mephiles gloated. "Sadly, we've gone past the point in which begging can save you. If only you'd begged when I'd asked you, right?"

Shadow screamed out in agony and frustration. No one came to help him this time. It seemed all humans had cleared from the area at the site of a demon impaling a hedgehog through the stomach. He struggled until the tip of Mephiles' foot touched Shadow's spine. This made Shadow tremble and jerk even more, unable to control his actions. Shadow felt his chaos energy depleting just like before. It was going to happen all over again. His life had become an endless loop of fights with Mephiles and changing the timelines.

"Mephiles… we're going around in circles! I'll only absorb you again and we'll go through the same scenarios over and over!" Shadow warned, almost begging for him not to do it.

"Whatever makes you suffer, hedgehog," Mephiles taunted.

"But you'll get trapped inside of me again!"

"_Exactly."_

Feeling like he'd been condemned, Shadow struggled to fight his inevitable fate. The last of his Chaos Energy was slipping, even with the Chaos Emeralds in his possession. Mephiles must have been absorbing Shadow's Chaos Energy in order to deplete it quicker. Shadow could feel it leave through his abdomen, so it must have been true. The hedgehog attempted to reach for his inhibitor rings to give himself a boost of energy, but Mephiles made sure that the hedgehog's hands could not reach each other. With right foot, he stood on Shadow's left hand. The ultimate life form fought for as long as he could, but the inevitable happened. Mephiles was absorbed into Shadow's body again, but this time the demon didn't fight it.

With the absorption of a demi-god, came the instant healing of Shadow's body. The hedgehog stood up and immediately tried to solve the problem before it even began. The ultimate life form reached for his inhibitor rings, but was beaten to it when a terrible pain swept over his brain and caused him to put his hands on the sides of his head. It was happening already, Mephiles was assuming control over the hedgehog's body before he could get the chance to prevent it. Shadow attempted to walk forward, but stumbled to the floor as control over his legs became impossible. Mephiles was taking over already.

On his knees, Shadow fought as hard and as gallantly as he could. It felt as though his head was about to split open, so he had to keep it together; he cried out in pain, pushing the palms of his hands in into the temples in his head. With final scream of agony was the last scream Shadow made of his own will. Everything his body did after that… was the command of Mephiles.

Shadow's body, under the control of Mephiles, stood up and gave a soft chuckle.

"I wasn't entirely honest earlier. By imprisoning an immortal time traveller, not only do you incur their unending hatred, but you also give them plenty of time... _to plan_."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy so I kept forgetting to upload it. If there's no activity from this story for a few days and you'd like to read the next chapter, then remind me over PM.**

**Also, a huge thanks knockabiller. The story would have ended horribly if it weren't for their help. This chapter and the next few are the result of their ideas. So, credit goes to knockabiller for the continuation of this story. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow hoped that the most Mephiles would do was play mind games. After all, that's what he'd done all along. Even when he tormented Shadow in that cave, the main purpose of it was to cause the hedgehog emotional stress as he gave him a choice. In control of Shadow's body, Mephiles created a portal to jump through. Shadow feared for where he was about to go. As Mephiles made Shadow jump through the portal, the hedgehog could not only see what was going on, he could feel it too. Every action he made, he could feel it as though he was controlling it himself. It was like a dream he had no influence over, or a vivid memory which he couldn't change. But, why was he conscious this time, while he had no idea of what was going on last time Mephiles took over his body? Shadow pondered to himself the difference in circumstances and the reason for it.

Mephiles, having access to all of Shadow's thoughts, emotions and memories, answered the question with a thought of his own. Shadow heard it loud and clear but couldn't feel his body say it. Mephiles could communicate to him secretly. He didn't know whether this was a blessing or a curse.

"Because I want you to endure everything I'm about the make you do…" Mephiles' voice spoke to him. Shadow felt sick, not knowing what Mephiles was going to do, but realising that it would be horrible and tragic. Frantically, Shadow tried to get control over his body again. He could feel every part of his body as he would on a normal day, but every time he tried to move, it didn't happen. Instead, his body made the movements that Mephiles chose. It felt like someone has physically gotten hold of his limbs and forced them to move the way that they wanted to.

Shadow teleported to the ARK via the portal. It didn't look as though it was shut down; it looked like it did back in the days of his youth. He panicked when he realised that Mephiles was back to change the past again. But there were no sirens going off, and no guns shots. In fact, GUN hadn't arrived yet. Everything was quiet, and nothing was wrong… apart from the fact that a future version of one of the creations of the ARK was about to cause havoc under the control of a demon. Shadow was terrified of the changes Mephiles planned to make to history again, what would he try this time?

The hedgehog unwillingly walked down the corridor and into Maria's room. The young girl was asleep. It hurt to see her, after what Mephiles had done to her previously… after what he let Mephiles do to her. Shadow felt ashamed to see the beautiful girl that had undying loyalty for him…. loyalty that Shadow didn't deserve. Shadow heard Mephiles' maniacal chuckle in his mind, it acted as an alarm to Shadow.

_He's going to do something to her!_ Shadow thought. He tried so hard to move his body, but it felt as though it was held in place by a physical set of hands. Mephiles walked right over to Maria's bed via Shadow's body. Maria was sleeping on her side, facing away from her friend, completely unaware that someone had entered her room.

"She's so delicate, so weak..." Mephiles' said softly while he placed Shadow's large hand on her skinny shoulder. "And you are so powerful, so strong... what a beautiful face..." He stroked Maria's cheek lightly, then his voice turned sinister. "How easy it would be to crush it in this palm of yours."

Shadow felt like screaming; Mephiles' plans had becomes so obvious. Mephiles' voice began to chuckle as he sensed Shadow's fear.

"My, wouldn't that be awful, for precious Maria to die at your own hands?" Mephiles pondered. "But… how?"

Many possibilities filled Shadow's mind. Images of Maria's death in the alternate timeline flashed in Shadow's mind. The blood… the headless body, the fear and her screams.

"That was relatively painless… she was so lucky. But she may not be so lucky this time," Mephiles taunted. "All of things I could do to her…"

"Mephiles!" Shadow cried out, furiously, he could hear his own voice but couldn't feel himself physically make the noise. The hedgehog was a prisoner in his own body… a body that was about to do something gruesome to Maria.

"What could I do to her? You didn't like getting impaled through the stomach earlier, Shadow, did you? I wonder how a human would react to it," Mephiles teased. Shadow cried out even more, wanting to grab his head with the palms of his hands and shut his eyes tight. "Or perhaps I should rip off each limb one by one…"

Shadow became more and more distressed with everything Mephiles said. Shadow could picture it so vividly. The hedgehog's mind was overactive enough without having images put there by Mephiles.

"Ever wondered what human flesh tastes like?"

This made Shadow feel sick, he never ate meat, let alone the human flesh of his best friend. Mephiles was insane to think that Shadow would want to know that.

"Your canines are sharp enough to rip through her skin… perhaps even right down to the bone. All you have to do is take a bite and tear a bit of flesh off of her arm…"

Shadow felt his mouth open and his head leant towards the top of Maria's arm. Shadow began to scream and shout again.

"MEPHILES!" Shadow cried out, sounding even more furious and desperate than before. Mephiles retracted Shadow's body and closed his mouth. The situation had become serious, but even at this point, Shadow refused to beg; he just made it clear that he was about to rage. But the hedgehog was helpless, so his rage would only create screaming and profanities in his own head. It wouldn't bother Mephiles at all, in fact, he would enjoy Shadow's inability to physically act upon his anger.

"Angry, are you? Well make sure you don't take it out on your friend," Mephiles taunted as he made a fist and plunged it in Maria's direction. Shadow felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to close his eyes and wish the situation away. Mephiles stopped Shadow's fist right before it hit Maria in the head, it was mere millimetres away from her skull; it would have been smashed to pieces if Mephiles used Shadow's body to hit it. Shadow's anger left; there was only fear. Mephiles sensed this fear clearly.

Shadow's hand reached out and gently places his forefinger and thumb around a lock of Maria's hair.

"Souvenir?" Mephiles mocked as he pulled at it gently, not enough for Maria to feel it, but enough to lift it out of place.

"Mephiles… please…" Shadow's voice trembled.

"You're begging?" Mephiles taunted.

"Yes… for Maria's sake…" Shadow said in defeat. If he had control over his body, Shadow would have hung his head in shame.

"Wuhahaha. I already told you! It's too late to beg!" Mephiles yelled triumphantly, but not through Shadow's mouth, luckily enough. Maria was still asleep. "I gave you the chance! Now you must watch as you kill your beloved Maria! She won't be the only one, either! There are other humans on this ARK to exterminate too. All of those scientists that put those needles in your arm, Shadow. It's time to get revenge."

"I don't want revenge!"

"Don't lie, hedgehog. I can read your thoughts. I feel your lust for revenge. It seems you have everyone you know apart from Maria. You even have some unfinished business with your creator. Shall we ask him the questions you've always wanted to ask him while you break his arms and rip out his internal organs?"

Shadow yelled out even more to block out Mephiles' voice. No words came out this time, just screams of frustration.

Mephiles chuckled again as he got another idea.

"I'm sure Maria would love to watch that happen… perhaps we should wake her up now," Mephiles said and reached Shadow's hand out to shake Maria awake.

Another growl of frustration, this time it sounded forced and pained. Mephiles stopped Shadow's hand before it touched the covers of the bed.

"Oh, wait. I have a better idea… ever heard of bestiality, Shadow?"

The hedgehog bawled and screamed as loudly as he could. But something felt different about it this time… he could feel himself screaming too. Maria sat up looking terrified, she had no idea why best friend had just screamed at her in the middle of the night. The girl pushed herself up against the wall behind her and held the covers up to her chin, looking at Shadow as thought she was scared.

"I figured you'd want control over your body for a while. You can thank me when you're a prisoner of your own body again," Mephiles' voice rang in Shadow's head.

"Shadow?" Maria squeaked, sounding terrified. Shadow took a few steps back, looking at her in pure shock. He didn't know what to say; he didn't know how to explain himself; he couldn't.

"Maria… I… ugh." Shadow couldn't talk for long, he was losing control over his body already. In his last seconds of control, he reached for his inhibitor rings and pulled them off without thinking. Maria screamed as a blast of energy was released from his body. She pulled the covers right up to her face in a hope to protect herself.

When she peaked out from the covers again, the exposed side of them were slightly torched, and Shadow wasn't standing alone. By the side of him, on his knees, was another figure. Mephiles. Shadow leapt towards him and held him against the wall. All Mephiles did was cowered and whimpered like a child. Shadow remained relentless, and attempted to perform a Chaos Spear on his chest, but when he took one of his hands off of Mephiles' shoulders, the demon managed to escape. Mephiles ran over to Maria and grabbed hold of her like a frightened child.

"Maria… listen to me. That thing there isn't Shadow… it's a monster called Mephiles and he took over my body. I managed to escape but… I couldn't take my body with me but I'm the real Shadow," Mephiles said. Shadow's heart stopped and he felt anger fill his body once again. Mephiles managed to make himself sound just like Shadow; he had Shadow's voice. The real Shadow hissed and Mephiles and pulled himself away from Maria. Mephiles stood in the way of the real Shadow's path and pushed him back as Maria leant over to her bedside table and rang Gerald.

"Grandfather! Something's happened to Shadow! We're getting attacked! Come quick with backup!" Maria cried out, sounding distraught. Shadow froze in shock, he felt betrayed.

"Maria… p-please…" the hedgehog choked, but it was too late. Gerald's lab wasn't that far from Maria's room, and GUN soldier had already arrived. Two of them bust through the door and looked to Maria in a panic.

"That's not Shadow!" she yelled and pointed to the red and black hedgehog standing near the door. She then grabbed hold of Mephiles, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Shadow glared at Mephiles and attempted to pull him away from Maria again but he was grabbed by the shoulders from behind.

"It tried to kill Maria with my body but I managed to escape in time," Mephiles explained, sounding shaken, afraid and just like a young Shadow.

The ultimate life form wasn't going to let this happen to him, he wouldn't let Mephiles push him around like that. Shadow struggled out of the GUN soldiers' grip and charged at Mephiles again, this time letting out a ferocious roar. He grabbed Mephiles by the neck and held him there. With one hand he held Mephiles still, and with the other he made a fist. Mephiles just took it though, to seem helpless and innocent. Just as Shadow was about to punch Mephiles in the face Maria screamed once more, thus breaking the hedgehog out of his uncontrollable rage. He looked Maria in the eyes with shock and sadness. It was no use… he was a bad guy to her… and Mephiles were her new friend.

"It's futile…" Mephiles whispered viciously as GUN soldiers came to detain Shadow again.

The hedgehog felt hopeless, there was nothing he could do… except let Mephiles win. So just like that, he left via Chaos Control.

**To Be Continued…**

**Lucy Labrador**


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow appeared back on that street in Station Square again during present day. He looked up to the sky to see that the sun was nearly in the centre of it, so it must have been around midday. The street was quiet, however. But there was something different about the area… it didn't look at run down as before… it was as though it hadn't gone through so much damage. The buildings weren't grey and dirty, they were painted and clean. Whatever happened in this new future, made a big difference. So if even the buildings were different, what happened to his friends?

The ultimate life form ran towards Rouge's apartment, until he was stopped by a hedgehog. The blue one stood right in front of him with a hard look on his face.

"Where you think _you're_ going?" Sonic said harshly. Shadow took a few steps back and looked at Sonic in fear; he wasn't his friend anymore. "I thought we'd gotten rid of you for good… but I guess you're just as persistent as Eggman."

Shadow jumped out of the way as Sonic went to push him all of a sudden. The black hedgehog didn't know what to say. What had he done in this future to make Sonic think he was evil? The dark one teleported himself to the top of one of the tall buildings on the side, and watched as Sonic looked around frantically.

"I'd better go warn the others about this," the hero said to himself and ran off in the direction that he came from. Shadow's heart was beating quickly and he felt nauseous with anxiety. What had Mephiles done this time?

As Shadow was about to jump off of the building to run off and investigate, he got a splitting headache just like the one before. With a struggle, the hedgehog stumbled backwards and fell on his back. He nearly fell forward onto the concrete below, but he managed to go backwards instead, so he was still on the flat surfaced roof. The palms of his hands were pushed against this temples again as it felt like his skull was going to split open again. The ultimate life form breathed heavily and shakily while gritting his teeth. The images retuned, but this time they were different. He saw Earth from the view of the observation room in the ARK. He heard footsteps. Then soldiers at the doorway behind him.

_Is this what happened when I left Mephiles with Maria? _Shadow thought to himself.

He saw the Earth again, as if he'd turned away from the soldiers as though there presence meant nothing. The click of a gun echoed and Shadow turned around again to see five soldiers with weapons pointed at him. He saw his hands go up in the corner of his eyes, he'd surrendered.

_What happened to me after that? Oh, Chaos. What had Mephiles done to me this time?_ Shadow thought as he began to tremble.

The pain died away, but it felt as if there was more to come, as there was a dull ache at the back of his head. Shadow stood up and jumped down from the building. He ran in the direction of Club Rouge, hoping to investigate. Nothing much looked different about the club when he got there, but he couldn't go inside since he didn't know whether Rouge knew him or not. Instead, he teleported to the top of the building on the opposite side of the back of it. From there, he could see through the window to the main from the main room of the apartment. What he saw… broke his heart into a million pieces.

Everything looked normal inside of the apartment, and Rouge looked just fine, but she was with two people. A mature Maria who looked about twenty… and _him._ The imposter, in his dull looking hedgehog form. The three of them sat on the sofa watching TV. Rouge had her luxury chocolate to share with Maria, but Mephiles was left with none because of his lack of a mouth. Maria… had her left arm around Mephiles… and the demon cuddled into her lovingly.

A tear fell from Shadow's eye… then another. The ultimate life form shook his head frantically in an attempt to get rid of his tears… but it was no use. It felt like he had no control over it, like he felt when Mephiles was in control. But this time it was different, Shadow's body wasn't controlled by Mephiles… it was controlled by his emotions. He attempted to wipe away his tears to hide the fact that he'd been crying, but there were only replaced a few seconds later. Mephiles had really done it this time. Shadow was feeling that horrible emotional pain that the demon hoped for. Surely it would end now… surely Mephiles had his revenge. He'd taken Shadow's friends, and it hurt. Shadow wanted it to end from there… he needed it to.

But it didn't.

Instead, it continued. Furthermore, Mephiles spotted Shadow from inside the apartment. His gloating green eyes stared at Shadow for a few moments before he turned back to Maria and hid his face in her side- the very thing Shadow always loved to do to Maria when they sat together. Shadow couldn't take it; he jumped from the building, landing on his feet in the alleyway below him, but he fell flat on his face afterwards. Laying on the floor, he grieved. Mephiles had everything Shadow ever wanted… to be with the one's he loved, while Shadow… had no one.

The hedgehog looked to the outside of the alleyway to see three figures of several colours walk towards him. Shadow sat up to look at him.

"Hey! He's waiting for Shadow to come out the back so he can kill him!" came the voice of Sonic. The trio of heroes walked into the alleyway, hoping to make their way towards the back door of Club Rouge in order to warn the others about 'Mephiles'. Shadow looked up at them in shock. Sonic charged towards him and pushed him to the floor with his speed. He was so fast that Shadow didn't have the time to react. Knuckles ran over to keep the ultimate life form pinned down while Sonic took his emerald then threw it to Tails. Shadow cried out as they mugged him.

"Let's see how much you can do without the emerald!" Sonic said while standing over him. "Sorry to have to do this, but your past actions left us with no choice. Shadow is our friend and we can't let you hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him!" Shadow yelled in frustration.

"Sure… you tried to kill him before, so why wouldn't you do it again?" Sonic said while rolling his eyes. "I'm giving you the chance to get out of here before we defeat you again."

Shadow's mouth gaped open.

_They… defeated me? When, and why? What did I do?_ Shadow thought to himself. _I need to find more information before I try to fix this._

The ultimate life form pushed past the three heroes and ran off down the street, unable to fight or explain himself. He felt doomed.

**Lucy Labrador**


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow climbed through a ceiling window of the GUN base near central city and dropped down to the floor almost silently. The sky had grown dark and the only thing lighting up the abandoned room was the weak glow of a LED light on a computer hard drive. The ultimate life form heard the fans of this large data base computer and guessed that it was still on. He felt about for the space bar on the large keyboard, pressed it and waited for the screen to turn on. He had access to GUN's data base. All the information he would need was meant to be there. He clicked on the search bar and typed in 'Project SHADOW.'

Of course, when the results came up and his file was found, he was blocked out by the need of a password, but Shadow knew it so there wasn't a problem.

M-A-R-I-A

Several files popped up. There was Gerald's journal, stats, event lists, even photos. The events went all of the way to near present day. Project SHADOW wasn't hidden from the world in this time line… but 'Mephiles' was. As Shadow read on further and further in the event list, he felt sicker and sicker. Mephiles had changed the world so much… and he'd made Shadow's life much more of a misery than he could have ever anticipated. Images of his new past flashed through his mind as he read about what happened when he left the ARK fifty years ago to go back to the present. Only this time, the images were complete memories. Some visual and sound was fragmented as his mind held imperfect versions of what happened, but the hedgehog had the data to back up his flash backs.

The ultimate life form, who was known to everyone else as 'Mephiles', was taken captive by GUN after the incident in Maria's bedroom. Shadow's emotions turned to fear as he was marched through the corridors with five guns pointed at his back. When they came to pass Maria's bedroom on their way to the exit. Mephiles, who everyone believed to be the real Shadow, was standing outside of the bedroom with Maria and the Professor. Shadow remembered himself trying to get to Maria but had a gun pushed against his head, so he was prevented from doing so.

"Maria! Professor! Why are they doing this to me? What did I do?" Shadow said, looking at both of them pleadingly, unable to move any closer to them at the risk of getting blown to pieces by dozens of bullets. Maria turned away from Shadow, who she believed was the monster, while the real monster looked at Shadow smugly. The hedgehog was filled with more fear… but with a hint of anger this time. "You Faker! What have you done!?"

To avoid any more fights, Shadow was moved along with a few nudges and threats.

Shadow began to cry as he remembered crying in his past while he was taken away. So young and innocent… he didn't want to hurt anyone, but everyone wanted to hurt him. The ultimate life form fell forward, having to pull himself up by grabbing onto the edge of the counter. His head was in agony again as he realised a change in his past. The hedgehog was locked away on Prison Island with the same cryo chamber but this time labelled as _Mephiles_.

_Maria… Professor… why did you let this happen to me? _Shadow remembered thinking as he was frozen in the capsule, not to be seen again for fifty years. _I'll teach that Faker a lesson. Just give me those emeralds and I'll teach him for meddling with me… haha, maybe even punish those fools for believing him too._

Shadow shook his head to fight the pain and changes in memory. His feelings were changing also; he was angry at everyone else for believing Mephiles, which included Maria. He became deathly afraid of what he could have possibly done to Maria and the others as his revenge. He thought of Maria, and instead of feeling sorrow or undying love… he felt anger. She betrayed him. Shadow stopped Mephiles from hurting her and in return he got rejected. Why did this have to happen to him?

There was more info on the so called 'Project Shadow'. Mephiles had done well to fool everyone into believing that he was the real Project Shadow. DNA testing could have confirmed that the imprisoned being was, in fact, Shadow, and the shady character wasn't. But, Mephiles told the professor that he was definitely the real Shadow. His conscience and shape was kept when the so called 'shape shifter' spat Shadow's soul out of his own body. In the process of becoming a shadow of his former self, 'Shadow' gained the ability to tap into the Chaos Emerald's power and become one himself, hence the crystal form. And everyone believed his lies.

Project SHADOW was continued and GUN left the Professor and the ARK alone. 'Shadow' proved himself to be innocent and on the military's side. With some training, 'Shadow' was accepted into GUN. Eight years after the Mephiles incident, Maria was cured of her illness and given immortality and agelessness. Gerald could have given her this gift a lot earlier, but he didn't want her to be a child forever so kept her alive with a separate treatment until she was old enough. When Maria was cured, she could finally go to Earth. Gerald continued his research on the ARK until he died five years later. He was missed, but 'Shadow' and Maria continued to enjoy their lives living together.

Mephiles knew all about this timeline, so was able to help GUN prevent all kinds of disasters. The faker was seen as a hero. He met Sonic shortly after Eggman's attacks on South and Angel Island. With the help of Sonic, the demon managed to stop Chaos' attacks before it became perfect. The world had gone through a lot less anguish with Mephiles around. Shadow felt useless. Everyone was better off without him. But how was he freed? What happened?

The hedgehog looked up information on 'Mephiles' and found that shortly after the Chaos incident, Eggman discovered it was imprisoned and released to take over the world.

Shadow grabbed his head again and fell to the floor. He grit his teeth to hold back the screams of agony. He couldn't make a sound or he would get caught infiltrating the base. New memories filled his mind, new emotions existed along with old ones. Shadow's mind was filled with memories from two lives. The hedgehog didn't forget his old life, the one he had before Mephiles changed the past. Instead, he knew two different timelines, and it hurt like hell because Shadow refused to forget his true destiny. The hedgehog could have given in and become this new identity but he wouldn't let it happen. He needed to change the timeline back to the way it should have been and stop Mephiles from ruining his life even further.

Recollections of battles with Sonic, Mephiles and GUN flooded the hedgehog's head. Feelings of anger, hate and rejection took over his conflicted heart. Feelings of envy and jealousy for Mephiles made Shadow's blood boil. Shadow did as he was told to by Eggman because they both had the same motive, to get rid of 'Shadow.' Shadow let everyone call him Mephiles, it wasn't like they would let him back into their lives after all of this time. The faker had taken over and there was nothing he could do about it. The ARK was out of bounds, so the Eclipse cannon wasn't used in this timeline because it was guarded and surrounded by the many scientists that still used the Space Colony. Instead, Shadow just used his lust for revenge on the world as fuel for causing mass destruction, but he didn't get very far. Mephiles could travel in time so, acting as 'Shadow.', he took down this foul creature before more than a fence was destroyed.

The real Shadow was frustrated, angry and simply distraught that he was treated this way. Not only was he betrayed, he couldn't even express his anger. To make matters worse, Sonic and Co arrived to create more problems for the real Shadow. It would be impossible to redeem himself or get his revenge by then. So, he took his beating and left. To avoid going back to Prison Island, the ultimate life form went into hiding, while his imposter lived the life Shadow had always wanted, the life he was supposed to have!

But GUN was looking for him ever since, so had Sonic and his friends. 'Mephiles' was feared by them all and everyone was desperate to get him locked up before he tried to kill anyone else. The so called demon tried to destroy Maria… he tried to cause devastation to the world. And little did they know, the real Mephiles, the one they were really looking for, was working with them the whole time. And they were too ignorant to see that.

Shadow banged his fist on the keyboard in a fury, he gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back a scream of rage. Then, he heard many loud footsteps. His presence had been detected. The hedgehog looked up to the open window and jumped up to it. The hedgehog grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. Out in the darkness, he was unseen, so he made his way to somewhere safe.

He reached a forest on the outskirts of Station Square at sunrise and sat down against one of the trees. Remembering all of the injustice he'd suffered, Shadow banged his fist on the grass beside him. This only fuelled his rage even more. He hit smashed the ground with his fist again, then again, clenching his teeth in fury as he did. Then he turned around and hit the tree behind him. His fist went straight through the thick bark; splinters and chips flew in all directions. If Shadow's eyes weren't shut tightly while he hit the tree, he would have gotten many splinters in them. The hedgehog didn't care, though, he continued to punch, kick and smash up the trees around him, imagining that they were all Mephiles and the ones who betrayed him. He grunted and roared as he causes more and more damage to the forest.

Sonic, Rouge, Maria. They all hated him. All of them. And it hurt Shadow deeply. It hurt him right in a chest. A lump formed in his throat as he gave one last weakened punch. His fist hardly hit the tree before he fell to his hands knees while shaking and breathing erratically. The ultimate life form, the one who always triumphed in the end, the one who was always stoic and hard to upset… was crying. The hedgehog curled up into a ball and sobbed. He felt pathetic… but no one could see him so he thought he might as well let it all out. Until...

"You asked me what I could possibly do to you," came the gloating voice of Mephiles. "How is this for you, hedgehog?"

Shadow revealed his face from his knees and looked up at Mephiles furiously. The demon saw the moisture around the hedgehog's eyes and laughed to taunt him.

"I've done it. I've finally cracked you, hedgehog. You cannot possibly solve this problem," Mephiles gloated. "And it's not even over yet…"

Shadow gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, getting ready for whatever Mephiles had planned for him. The demon waited for a reply from the hedgehog, but Shadow didn't say anything.

"Your friends have decided to come and look for you in order to kill or capture you. You can run all you like, hedgehog, but resistance is futile. I'm a part of the search party, and I always know where you are. You don't stand a chance against us."

"So… taking my friends from me wasn't enough… you have to have them try to kill me too?" Shadow said in disgust. "Hmph, go ahead. I couldn't care less what you do to me anymore… it's not like I can save myself anyway… I'm probably better off dead."

"But it's not you who will be dead, hedgehog…" Mephiles said and let out a maniacal cackle. Shadow gasped and looked up at Mephiles in shock; the hedgehog felt his whole body freeze when he heard this. The suffering wasn't over for Shadow yet. The hedgehog cringed as Mephiles engulfed them both in a semi-transparent sphere which teleported them to another location.

**Lucy Labrador**


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow looked around him frantically to see where he had ended up. He saw Mephiles standing right in front of him. His surroundings were a tunnel of stone. But it wasn't just any tunnel of stone… it looked like the same cave he fought Mephiles in to begin with. Mephiles looked down at Shadow, who was sitting down, maliciously. Then the demon turned around and called out with a voice just like Shadow's.

"I've found him! Come quick, before he gets up!"

Shadow could only guess that Mephiles was calling to Sonic and the others. Not long after, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Rouge ran into the cave. Shadow looked up at them in fear, there was no doubt that his friends would not hold back on him, whilst Shadow would have to take it because he didn't want to hurt his friends. The ultimate life form could definitely forgive himself for beating up someone like Sonic, who was asking for it half of the time, and Knuckles, who was tough enough to take it anyway. But not Tails, a child, Amy, also a child and a girl, and Rouge… his best friend. The hedgehog closed his eyes tightly and put his hands up in front of his face, cowering helplessly.

"We're not falling for the act of innocence. You're evil and we know it!" Sonic yelled and charged forwards. Shadow was pushed back with a homing attack; the hedgehog hit the wall behind him with a massive thud then fell to the floor. His head and back, the parts of his body that had hit the wall hardest, throbbed in pain, but Shadow couldn't do anything about it. Next was Knuckles, who ran forwards and punched Shadow in the stomach several times before giving and uppercut that sent the hedgehog rocketing towards the ceiling. Shadow's vision began to blur and he heard nothing but ringing in his ears. The ultimate life form could withstand the usual bump the head, but this was Sonic and Knuckles who dealt the blows. The hedgehog was doomed. He knew this wouldn't be enough to kill him, but he was unable to defend himself.

Shadow didn't even know what was going on now. He couldn't make out the shapes in front of him, and couldn't hear the footsteps of the people around him. That's when he became terrified. The end could happen at any second and he wouldn't see or hear it coming. The suspense was killing him. Nothing was happening. Why hadn't anyone tried to kill him yet? Then he felt a gloved and tender hand wrap around his throat and Rouge's breath tickled his ears.

"This is for making Shadow suffer," Rouge hissed and kicked the real Shadow in the chest. The ultimate life form could just about make out those words, and hit hurt him even more than the kick itself.

"And for all of the panic you've caused us!" Sonic yelled out from wherever he stood. Shadow could make out a blue figure that stood a few feet away.

The heel the Rouge's boot had cut the skin on Shadow's chest open, causing him to bleed profoundly. The hedgehog howled out in pain as he tried to move his hand to cover to wound. He couldn't move anything; he hurt all over. Mephiles noticed the look of guilt on everyone's faces and became alarmed.

"Don't let his cries fool you," Mephiles deceived them with Shadow's voice. "He's trying to trick us into thinking we've seriously hurt him, when in fact he could easily kill us all in the second if we let our guards down." The demon clicked his fingers and a machine appeared in the cave in mid-air. It was a kite shaped metal casing surrounded by a purple aura. The perfect size for a hedgehog like Shadow. "I managed to find a way to seal him. It's the best he can do for now. If we kill him, then that will only destroy the body and Mephiles himself will escape and possess someone else. So, if we seal him in a machine as was done to him fifty years ago, then he won't be able to bother us again."

"You're right," Sonic said. "Let's put him inside while he's immobilised."

"Quickly, before he escapes from my body," Mephiles said. Shadow felt furious. Mephiles' body!? Shadow's body belonged to him and him only. Everyone was buying the demons act and it made his blood boil! But he couldn't do anything about it.

With a collective effort, Sonic and Knuckles picked Shadow up and pushed him into the machine. Tails flew upwards and clipped Shadow's hands and feet into their slots and locked him in tight. Shadow groaned and lifted his head.

"Ssssstoooop…" Shadow rasped as he felt his clear sight return. The ultimate life form could also hear clearly again; he could hear himself and how pathetic he sounded. "Please…"

Mephiles walked over to the machine, and Shadow looked him in the eye with fake anger as he tried to hide his fear. The hedgehog wasn't terrified of physical torture, sure he didn't like it, but he could take it over emotional pain any day. He realised that Mephiles wasn't going to let Shadow off with a beating alone. The demon was going to do much worse things, and Shadow could tell by the glint of determination in Mephiles' sickly green eyes… the glint of madness and insanity, the sign that he had something gruesome planned.

Mephiles changed to his crystal form in a flash. Everyone in the room covered their eyes for a few moments, while all Shadow could do was shut them tightly.

"Well, are you going to close the machine or what?" Sonic asked, becoming impatient. "Do you need your super form to seal him or something?"

_Super form? Was that what Mephiles told them all to believe?_ Shadow thought. The crystal demon drew back his hand and charged up a beam of energy and pointed it at Shadow. The hedgehog went pale and his heart stopped for a second. This was it…

Suddenly, Mephiles turned around and pointed his light energy spear at Sonic, who didn't see the attack from his trusted friend coming. The hedgehog gave a grunt and a choke then stood there in pain. Amy began to scream while the rest just stood still looking horror stricken. Mephiles retracted the deadly beam of light and watched Sonic drop to the floor; he was dead cold. But it didn't end there. Mephiles put on an act of surprise and confusion.

"What happened? Why is Sonic on the floor? I blacked out for a second… WHAT DID I DO?" Mephiles cried out with panicked a voice that sounded like Shadow. "He's… controlling me from the machine… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" the demon fell to his knees in his plea for forgiveness.

Shadow just grit his teeth to try and stop himself from crying. Mephiles had won. There was no way of going back to change the past. If Shadow went back to the ARK fifty years ago to stop Mephiles, then he would have to kill himself because the demon was using Shadow's body at the time. No one would believe him even if he tried to prove himself innocent. There was no way to change the past… and no way to fix the future. His destiny was settled and locked, and nothing could change it. The hedgehog just sobbed as he hung in the machine. With his head lowered in shame and despair, he began to cry silently.

"It wasn't me… I swear…" the ultimate life form rasped through his constricted throat. "He's fooled you all…"

All heroes turned to face Shadow, apart from Sonic, who was dead, and Amy, who was crying over Sonic's body. Tails had tears in his eyes also, but he was determined to fight for Sonic.

"Go ahead… _kill me_, seal me away. That won't solve the problem," Shadow said harshly. "You're all about to suffer as badly as I have because you didn't listen to me. Instead you listened to Mephiles' lies!"

"Just shut it already! You've done enough and now you're mocking our intelligence! We'd never fall for any tricks!" Tails yelled. Shadow gave a soft chuckle at the irony of the statement. The furious fox lifted himself from the ground with his tails and charged towards Shadow in the air. Without warning, Mephiles got up and another spear, this time through Tails' chest. The fox plummeted to the floor and lay there… also dead cold.

Before anyone could react Mephiles created three duplicates of himself and turned them against the remaining three. The survivors were held in a headlock. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs as a crystallised arm was wrapped around her neck and she was put into a headlock. The other two were held by their arms. Knuckles and Rouge struggled silently. Amy screamed out a last time before Mephiles clicked his fingers and the duplicate that held her hostage snapped her neck. The last scream Amy let out reminded Shadow of Maria's last scream in the alternate timeline. The one where Mephiles gave Shadow a choice between Maria and Earth. This time, Shadow didn't have a choice. It was the death of his friends and nothing else.

"STOP IT!" Shadow yelled out desperately. The hedgehog decided that fighting his feelings were useless and cried, regardless of the fact that he was showing weakness to his friends and enemy. The hedgehog just let the tears pour and breathed in heavily and raggedly. "Stop… please…"

"Oh… we know your tricks… just do it already! Kill me," Knuckles said aggressively while looking at Shadow. The remaining two still thought Shadow was behind the murders.

"No Knuckles! Don't say that!" Shadow roared.

Mephiles looked at the echidna mischievously. If he had a mouth he would have smiled evilly. The demon chuckled manically.

"It isn't a trick you gullible fool. You and your comrades have punished the wrong being!" Mephiles said in his own voice.

"Shadow, what happened to your voice?" Knuckles said in shock. Rouge looked at Mephiles in realisation. "Shadow? I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark!"

"Shadow!?" Rouge said, this time her words were directed towards the real Shadow. The hedgehog tensed up and looked at her uncomfortably. He hung his head in shame again and mumbled.

"… I'm sorry…"

Mephiles clicked his fingers and the two duplicates moved into action. Their flawed and clawed hands wrapped around Knuckles and Rouge's gullets.

"All the times you hurt him. The many times you called him scum. You were abusing the real Shadow. The innocent hedgehog who was cruelly mistreated by everyone who knew him. He suffered because of your mistakes!" Mephiles lectured as the bad and echidna choked and struggled.

"They've learned their lessons! Please spare them!" Shadow cried out. He sounded like a pathetic screaming child at this point, but he didn't care anymore. It wouldn't matter in the end. The two of them looked weaker and weaker each second. Within two minutes they both collapsed. All of them, dead.

Shadow closed his eyes and let out a massive sigh of despair and relief. It was over. Until…

_Maria!_

The hedgehog realised she was yet to suffer under the hands of Mephiles. His eyes shot open as he saw Mephiles walk towards the exit of the cave.

"I've not decided how I'll kill her yet…" Mephiles teased with his back to Shadow. "But don't worry. Whichever way I chose to do it, I'll make sure you get to watch."

Shadow was left to wait for Mephiles to return with Maria… at least Shadow assumed that was what Mephiles planned to do. His heart beat so hard he felt it beating in his limbs… on his neck, and he heard the blood pumping in his ears. The hedgehog swallowed hard and trembled like a terrified child. Just as he felt that he could faint from the stress he felt, there was a bright flash, and something appeared in front of him.

But it wasn't Mephiles. This time… the figure was a white hedgehog. Shadow called out to him desperately.

"Silver!"

**Lucy Labrador**


	15. Chapter 15

Silver quickly used his telekinesis to release Shadow from the restraints in the machine. The contraption glowed cyan for a few seconds and the metal restraints clicked open, causing Shadow to drop onto the floor without warning. The ultimate life form looked up at Silver from the floor in awe, not sure of what was going on. The white hedgehog looked behind him to see the dead bodies of the five heroes on the ground.

"I was too late!" Silver cried out. "I'm sure my calculations were correct… I'm sure of it."

"Silver! We need to get to Maria!" Shadow cried out.

"How do you know my name?" Silver turned around to Shadow and asked defensively. The hedgehog felt nervous, he only knew Silver from visions Mephiles showed him from the alternate life form he came from.

"It's a long story. Complicated time travel business! Now grab on while I teleport us to Maria!" Shadow cried out and held his hand out. "I could really use your help."

Silver reluctantly grabbed onto Shadow's wrist.

"Before we go, I wanna ask. If I help you save Maria, will you help me to save the future?" Silver asked. Shadow nodded frantically.

"Yes! I'll do anything if you just help me fix all of this! I've reached the end of my sanity... I can't take it anymore," Shadow desperately then noticed Silver's confused look. "I'll explain it when we save Maria."

Shadow performed Chaos Control and used his time traveling powers to take them to Maria a few minutes before Mephiles would arrive. The dark hedgehog guessed that Maria would be in Rouge's apartment, so he teleported there. The young woman was sat on the sofa in front of the TV, but it didn't look as though she was concentrating on what happened on the screen; she looked too worried to be interested in it. Shadow appeared by the front door inside of the apartment and called to her.

"Maria," Shadow said desperately and ran to her.

Maria turned around to see Shadow charging towards her. But this wasn't Shadow to her… instead, it was Mephiles. The woman was terrified, so she screamed and got up. Silver watched as Maria ran to the other side of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs while Shadow desperately tried to reason with her.

"Please, Maria. I'm the real Shadow! I'm here to help you! Mephiles is going to put you in grave danger if you don't let me help you!" Shadow called out to her. The girl refused to believe the truth; it was hard to accept this after knowing another being as Shadow for fifty years. The hedgehog slowly walked over to Maria, who, by then, was cowering in the corner. The hedgehog got so close to her before she screamed out again.

Suddenly, Silver jumped to the side as Mephiles came through the front door. Maria looked to him for help.

"Shadow! Please help me!" She sobbed. The real Shadow looked to Mephiles furiously. There was only one way to do this, but he didn't want to.

"Silver hold him!" Shadow cried out and grabbed Maria. The woman screamed again, this time even louder and more frantically. The ultimate life form cradled the woman in his arms and looked to the window while Mephiles couldn't chase after them. Silver used all of his might to hold back the demon with his telekinesis while slowly edging towards the window himself. Shadow jumped from the open window with Maria in his arms and landed on his feet. Feeling bad for kidnapping Maria, Shadow ran off as fast as he could. Silver jumped down after the ultimate life form, freeing Mephiles in the process.

The two hedgehogs stopped a few miles down the road from the apartment. Maria kicked and thrashed about feebly as Shadow tried to hold her still.

"Maria… please calm down. I know you think I'm evil, but I'm not. I'm the real Shadow," Shadow pleaded. Maria continued, still refusing to accept the truth. The hedgehog let go of her because it was becoming too hard to hold her captive without hurting her, and it pained Shadow to hurt the most important person in his life. Silver helped and held her in the air with his telekinesis. She wasn't frozen in place, but she couldn't move herself from her position so she was stuck.

"Maria," Silver said and stepped forward. "I'm Silver… and I'm from the future… 200 years in the future to be exact. I came here to save that future from disaster. In my timeline, you would have already been killed, by Mephiles."

"Why hasn't he killed me yet? Why is he keeping me alive this time?" Maria sobbed. "And why are you helping him?"

"That isn't Mephiles," Silver said while pointing to Shadow. "That's Shadow. The same Shadow from the ARK, the one that got locked away because of Mephiles' tricks.

"No! That's not true! Shadow told me what happened, that Mephiles took over his body. That's Mephiles in there!" Maria yelled while sobbing.

"It's not. You were tricked. And as a result, the real Mephiles, the one you've lived with for the past fifty years, was able to cause mass destruction," Silver explained. "In my timeline, he would have killed you along with all of your friends and sealed Shadow away so there was no one to stop him from getting what he wanted."

"All to make me suffer!" Shadow added in fury. Maria looked at Shadow reluctantly as it dawned on her… she'd lived with a demon all this time… a demon that was going to kill her. Shadow looked at her through the corner of his eye. In that stare she saw sadness… despair… a hedgehog that had suffered many years of pain, misery and loneliness.

Before either of them could say anything, they heard footsteps from behind them. Shadow turned around as quickly as possible to react to their intruder, but it was too late. A beam of light hit Maria right in her chest. Silver let go of her, so he no longer floated but it was too late. Shadow stared at Maria's dead body for what felt like forever to him … he was frozen. Silver was speechless… he felt guilty. Mephiles walked over to them.

"You still fail to help yourself, hedgehog," Mephiles said to Shadow. The ultimate life form didn't react to it, he just continued to stand over Maria's dead body; he didn't move at all. Only his quills that shook in the slightly breeze. There was no emotion on his face. "What do you think, Shadow? You're a vengeful creature so you should be able to judge. How would you rate my revenge?"

There was no answer.

"Judging by your emotional scarring, I would give it a nine out of ten," Mephiles boasted. Shadow's heart skipped a beat. Only nine out of ten? Mephiles had more planned! Silver got into a defensive stance, ready to fight. Shadow still stood as still as a statue; he'd given up. "I'm not done with you yet, hedgehog. I still have a final plan to fulfil."

"I think you've done enough, Mephiles!" Silver yelled. "I will not let you ruin the future again!" He used telekinesis on Mephiles. The demon saw it coming this time and sent out a shockwave of dark power and it knocked both Silver and Shadow off their feet. Silver groaned in pain and got up, but Shadow did nothing; he just lay there on his side while staring into space. The white hedgehog looked at the useless heap on the floor, the one that just lay there and let himself get abused. Silver watched as Mephiles walked over to the dark hedgehog, picked him up by the scruff of the neck and held his dangling body up high to see him face to face. The ultimate life form just hung there and looked at Mephiles with lifeless eyes.

"Whatever you plan to do to me… just do it now," Shadow rasped. Mephiles's eyes narrowed and he chucked Shadow against the nearest building. The hedgehog hit the brick wall with a large thump, then slid to the floor and lay there in agony after yet another beating to the head and back.

"I think you've suffered enough," Mephiles began as he walk over to him. Silver stood to the side, watching it all happen. He was unsure of what to do that wouldn't make the situation worse. "So it's time to put you to rest."

"Trying to kill me won't be easy," Shadow said through heavy breaths.

"I don't plan to kill you, hedgehog," Mephiles said threateningly. Shadow looked down and tensed up as his heart rate increased and he could feel his blood pumping all over his body. "I plan to wipe you from existence!"

Shadow's head shot up when he heard that; he looked at Mephiles with a terrified expression. Of course Mephiles would do that; it was a lot easier than killing him. Silver ran over to the demon and stood in front of him.

"You can't do that! It'll change everything drastically!" Silver cried out. Mephiles' eyes widened in surprise and amusement.

"Hypocrite," Mephiles jeered and pushed him out of the way to get to Shadow then looked at Silver through the corner of his eye. "Didn't you try to change the timeline?"

"I tried to change it for the better; you just want to destroy everything!" Silver argued. Mephiles didn't listen, instead he picked Shadow up by his throat and left him to squirm desperately.

"Any last words before I wipe every trace of your existence?" Mephiles asked arrogantly.

"Go the fuck ahead, at least you won't be able to hurt me anymore…" Shadow said through his constricted throat. The demon threw Shadow to the floor aggressively then disappeared.

Shadow remained on the floor; he breathed heavily and said nothing. Silver waited for Shadow to do something about Mephiles' latest threat but the hedgehog was hopeless. The dark one just stayed sitting, closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. Becoming frustrated, Silver ran over to the useless life form and shook him by the shoulders violently.

"Shadow! Stop being selfish and help me! Maria may be dead, but you don't have to let everyone else die too!" Silver cried out. "Please, I know a way to stop this. I know that you gained his time traveling powers."

"And what had that done for us to far? It's given us a head start for a mission we failed anyway," Shadow sighed and pushed Silver off of him while avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"You can do more than that, though. You can travel from one timeline to another," Silver stated. The sulky hedgehog looked at Silver sceptically; misery remained in his expression, but there was a hint of confusion and interest. In Shadow's mind, nothing would ever work, but he would hear Silver out before he let himself disappear from existence. "I have a plan."

**Lucy Labrador**


	16. Chapter 16

Silver left to perform his part of the plan, leaving Shadow alone to complete his own part of the deal. Silver wasn't sure whether Shadow would bother or not; it seemed as though the ultimate life form had given up completely. But, when Silver left, Shadow got up and did as he was told. He figured that it wouldn't matter how he spent his last moments anyway. He wouldn't remember them anyway; he wouldn't remember anything. All of his experiences would be undone and all event caused by his existence destined to never happen. The miserable hedgehog opened up a warp hole and jumped through it and entered a never ending tunnel of thin threads. Shadow felt as though he was on the inside of a cut up ball of wool. Not only could he see every woollen strand, but he could see the tiny pieces of cotton that made up the wool. It was a confusing and painfully complicated mess which Shadow didn't know how to navigate.

Shadow's aim was to jump to another timeline, which he'd never done before. It was more complicated than simply traveling within one timeline, so Shadow expected to make many mistakes before he ended up where he was supposed to. He wasn't looking for Mephiles, though. He was looking for the earlier form of Mephiles, the flame. Shadow had seen it in the visions Mephiles showed him. It would be very hard to find it in this mess of strings and threads. Each of them had a timeline. Shadow didn't know which one he came one, or which one he was supposed to go to. It seemed impossible. The hedgehog felt about, seeing many visions from different timelines as he touched each strand. Memories filled his mind and left them. Then Shadow saw it, the vision, only this time is was clearer to him… as though the image was right in front of his face. He didn't let go of the strand… he watched the small flame burn for a few moments than pulled himself in.

If he were to extinguish it before Mephiles was created, then surely Mephiles would never exist. Right?

Wrong. That's how Sonic and Elise got rid of Mephiles in the first place… and he escaped. Shadow didn't know what to do. Stood inside Soleanna's palace, Shadow thought of how to solve his problem. It was time for some easy navigation… time to go further back in time. The hedgehog opened up another warp hole and rode along his strand, looking for a time before the flame existed. Hundreds of years passed him in a second but he still saw the flame. No wonder it was worshipped by the humans, it had burned for so long. The flame was more than a burning candle; it was sacred. But it would cause so much destruction later on so he had to stop it from existing.

Then he found it, a time before the flame, before solarises' existence. It only existed in people's minds at this point. Over two thousand years before Mephiles' creation… the flame was ignited and kept in a small temple which would one day become Soleanna's castle. A crowd of humans kneeled in their primitive clothes as one of them lit a flame over a bronze tray. There was an eerie silence in this dimly lit stone room. Shadow jumped into the room via his portal and knocked the humans out one by one. He jumped up and kicked the kneeling ones in the head. Then he performed a homing attack and smashed the standing one into the wall. The burning stick that was meant to light the fuel in the bowl dropped to the floor. Shadow stood on it to put out that flame. Then he grabbed the small bowl and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

Surely it was done. Could Mephiles get out of that, or did Shadow have to go back even further to before the humans even got the idea of igniting the flame? What if they tried again when they all woke up? Shadow shook his head, feeling foolish. His efforts were most likely wasted. He would have to kill the humans too. The hedgehog walked to the small exit door on the other side of the small room and created a large sphere of energy in the palm of his hand. The large pulsing ball of energy became as large as the room itself and engulfed the humans. Shadow had teleported them to the core of the Earth. The deaths were most likely instant.

Surely that worked. Well, Shadow still existed, so that was a good sign. Mephiles hadn't gotten rid of him yet. Then it was time to navigate the cursed tunnel of strings again. He didn't know what would happen afterwards. Would he ever see Silver again or would he enter brand new timeline created by Mephiles' non-existence? The hedgehog looked for the timeline he'd come from and jumped inside of it. Nothing had changed.

Mephiles appeared in front of Shadow and looked at him furiously.

"You… still exist," Mephiles said confusedly.

"And so do you," Shadow said miserably and folded his arms.

"What do you mean? What did you…?"

Mephiles couldn't finish his sentence. All of a sudden they two of them were thrown into the timeline tunnel again against their own will. Instead of being able to navigate through them freely, all strands pushed in on the bother of them. Mephiles struggled as hard as he could while Shadow just took what came to him. They were both getting erased from existence.

"Curse you, Shadow! I've been erased again. No matter. I'll just find another Shadow to punish," Mephiles complained and reached for a strand to pull on. Shadow grabbed Mephiles' hand and stopped him from escaping.

"We're going down together, Mephiles," Shadow snarled as the two of them were engulfed in a painless, yet terrifying explosion of time-space energy.

The both of them were left to float in a white vast space of nothingness. No floor, no ceiling, no end, no beginning. Nothing. Shadow took a quick and sudden breath in and looked around frantically.

"Where are we?"

"We're nowhere. We've been erased from existence," Mephiles said solemnly.

"But… I exist… I'm here. I can still remember everything!" Shadow yelled frantically.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," Mephiles said sinisterly. "I'll just leave your mortal mind to go insane while I enjoy the bliss of silence."

The demon began to float away. Shadow tried to follow him but he didn't know how… he wasn't familiar with time and space navigation like Mephiles was.

"But… Silver said he'd stop you from getting rid of me!" Shadow yelled over to him. "Why did I end up here?"

Mephiles stopped and turned around, he looked terrified. "He… WHAT!?"

"Hah, is there a problem with that?" Shadow smirked. Suddenly a warp hole opened up and the hedgehog was sucked through it. Shadow heard the demon cry out in frustration and fury as he was left behind to suffer on his own. The hedgehog never heard from his adversary again… nor did he hear from him in the beforehand. Neither in past, present or future would Shadow hear from him. _Thank you, Silver_, Shadow thought to himself as he returned to his original timeline… where he belonged.

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
